Volver a Casa
by Gabrieth
Summary: Siete años después de haberla dejado en la aldea, Rin decide tomar las riendas del asunto; ¿que clase de trucos tendrá bajo la manga? Primer fic, y tiendo a hacer historias muy rápido. ¡Avísenme si no se entiende! Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi salvo los que son mios ;P
1. Chapter 1

El viento sopla travieso alrededor de los niños que jugaban con ella entre los plantíos. Parece que una tormenta se desatara muy pronto y Miroku e Inuyasha todavía están allí afuera, trabajando para ganarse el sustento de sus hijos.

- ¡Niños, todos vuelvan a casa! ¡Rin! – Grita Sango desde el umbral de su puerta -¡La cena ya casi esta lista!

Rin se apresura a llevar a los cinco niños de Sango a la casa antes de que comience a llover, mientras el olor de su estofado favorito se mezcla con el del temporal. Parece que la anciana Kaede preparó la cena hoy. Rápidamente los niños toman su lugar en la mesa en un revoltijo de gritos y alguna que otra pelea para estar al lado de su madre: mientras, una Kagome muy voluntariosa para su embarazo avanzado ya, comienza a servir los platos.

- ¿No esperaremos a Inuyasha-sama y su excelencia hoy, Kagome?  
- No llegaran hasta después de la tormenta, Rin. Sera mejor que comamos ahora. Luego me ocupare de ellos. Después de todo, debo aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo sin que Inuyasha viva preocupándose por cada paso que doy. ¡Como si fuera una florcita frágil!

Al terminar la cena, comienzan a preparar los futones para pasar la noche en casa de Sango: la tormenta cae con ferocidad y mientras las chicas se preguntan por dónde andarán sus parejas y calman el griterío de los niños, las anciana Kaede se recuesta para no sentir la humedad en sus huesos, dejándola a la pequeña Rin sola con sus ensoñaciones, escuchando las gotas chocar contra las paredes. No, no pequeña: siete años habían pasado ya desde que su señor la había dejado a cuidado de la aldea para que pudiera vivir como una humana y decidir al fin. Siete años habían hecho de ella toda una jovencita de pelo almendrado y levemente ondulado hasta la cintura y cuerpo contorneado aun sin perder el aire de niña de su rostro, y su sonrisa luminosa, tan característica. Siete años de visitas cada vez más esporádicas, de hermosos regalos, de broches que usaba aun trabajando en el campo, para no perder el peinado con el que la conoció. Y tres años desde la última vez que Sesshomaru apareció en la aldea; ese día Rin quiso probar los secretos que Souten le había confiado "para seducir a cada ningen, hanyou o youkai en tu camino". La heredera de los hermanos del trueno era realmente atractiva y muy carismática, difícil era resistirse a sus encantos, pero a ella no le resultaba tan fácil: cuando algún muchacho de la aldea se ofrecía simplemente a caminar con ella, o bien huía de la vergüenza o bien respondía agresivamente. No sabía aun como lidiar con el hecho de que ya no era más una niña. Y eso le quiso demostrar a su señor, yendo a saludarlo con cortesía y sin lanzarse hacia el como una chiquilla, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta con un broche de azahares y perlas, dejando su esbelto cuello al descubierto y luciendo una media sonrisa tímida en lugar de su usual alegría constante: realmente parecía ya una mujer. Una mujer que no se manejaba ya como una niña, que no jugaba y correteaba como una niña, que no tenía las necesidades de una niña… A pesar de lo que esperaba que sucediera, no solo Sesshomaru no menciono su apariencia, sino que apresuro la cita y se retiró rápidamente. Y parecía molesto.

Tres largos años pasaron y lo último que obtuvo de él fue un hermoso broche de gemas de tenue brillo rosado, que se asemejan a los pétalos de sakura que llueven en los bosques en otoño. Un broche que nunca se atrevió a usar, que retiró de su estuche sólo para preguntarse qué fue lo que lo enfureció así. ¿Habrá sido su cambio, que ya no era la misma niña de antes? No es una pequeña y debería saberlo ya: es todo lo que esperaba. Que notara al fin que había crecido. ¿O será que una mujer, ya no una niña sino una mujer, una mujer humana no es buena compañía para un demonio… No, qué decir un demonio, para un Lord de su rango? ¿Será que realmente no le iba a permitir volver después de todo? Pero no: eso no lo aceptaría: ella ha tomado su decisión, y ni siquiera el, ni siquiera el más arrogante demonio de estas tierras, puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. A fin de cuentas, durante estos siete años, aprendió a leer y a escribir con una maravillosa caligrafía, a pintar, a atender un hogar, incluso a defenderse; Inuyasha no quiso enseñarle, kohaku sin embargo, se ofreció a ser su maestro: le permitió tomar un par de lanzas cortas del arsenal de la antigua aldea de exterminadores, ahora reconstruida, ya que su fuerza no era mucha, pero la agilidad de su cuerpo podría tomar por sorpresa a cualquiera. Todo lo que hizo en este tiempo fue para que él la aceptara más fácilmente a su lado, para no ser una carga, sino una compañía. Pero, ¿Qué clase de compañía? Realmente intentar meterse en los pensamientos de tan gélido inuyoukai era todo un problema….


	2. Chapter 2

La despiertan los niños felices de ver de nuevo a su padre y al tío Inu, abalanzándose sobre ella para que los fuera a saludar. Era la última en levantarse y Kagome no sólo tiene el desayuno preparado, sino que ya comenzó a pelear con su pareja por el esfuerzo que hace. A fin de cuentas, no es una persona que pueda quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo.  
Rin desayuna y ayuda a acomodar los platos enseguida, para poder correr a la choza que aun comparte con la anciana Kaede a recoger una yukata fresca, lila decorada con capullos de flores blancas, y tomar un baño. Hoy usara su lazo de fina seda adornado con pequeñas lágrimas de topacio, que brillan como pequeños truenos rompiendo en el aire cuando los toca la luz: si, hoy ira a ver a Souten. Y Kirara la acompañara: es la única forma en la que le permiten salir sin chaperones; si bien sus habilidades con las lanzas son impresionantes para solo unos años de entrenamiento, aún queda mucho que aprender.

- ¡Rinny, linda, que gusto verte! – Apenas Kirara aterriza en el vasto campo de la tribu del Trueno, ahora corroído por malas hierbas y alimañas, su amiga sale a abrazarla con tanto ímpetu que por poco no la tira al suelo. Como era su costumbre, Souten lleva el pelo ondulado y negro azabache atado en dos altas colas de caballo, pero gracias a la educación que los contactos con cierto imponente Lord le dieron, ya no precisa llevar su armadura todo el tiempo, sino que luce un delicado kimono blanco con arabescos color crema de escote bajo y con un tajo hasta la rodilla, lo que realza ya su imponente figura. Claro, a ella la seducción le sale fácil: Rin jamás se hubiese atrevido a usar semejante prenda; su cuerpo está más contorneado por la batalla que por el azar de la pubertad. – No te he visto en tanto tiempo, tengo que contarte de mucho, ¿sabes? He tenido un visitante frecuente estos días…. Y no puedo decir que no me he divertido – me susurra mientras la arrastra hasta su casa.  
Usualmente una dama serviría te para recibir a su amiga que hace un par de meses no veía, tal vez hasta dulces; y si, los bizcochos de limón y las suaves tartas de fresa que tanto les agradaban no faltaban, pero era el sake el que acompañaba la comida.  
- No sabes quien estuvo viniendo antes de sus prácticas a hacerse el príncipe encantador, fuerte y poderoso, defensor de los heridos… Shippo! Con un par de miraditas aquí y allá lo tengo comiendo de mi mano… claro que no quiero nada con él, - se revuelve en su asiento y añade con un guiño - pero es bueno saber que el encanto aún no se fue.  
- Pues yo lo intente…. Pero no sé bien que fue lo que paso. ¿Cómo puede una simple mirada, o una sonrisa, salir tan mal? No sé realmente como lo haces, no encuentro aun el secreto….  
- ¿El secreto? Mmm…. Pues hagamos un experimento, ¿quieres? Detrás de ese escritorio hay papel, tinta y pinceles, ¿Podrías alcanzármelos? Bien, haremos esto: -Souten retira los vasos de sake de la mesa de un golpe y le alcanza la jarra- Tómalo de un trago.  
- Eh… ¿Estas segura? No parece una gran idea…  
- ¡Que lo tomes, te digo! ¿Qué no confías en tu buena amiga? Vamos, que no es divertido jugar con alguien que conoce tus trucos. – Rin, al fin, confía y toma el ardiente trago de una vez, quemándole la garganta a su paso. – Bien, bien, ahora hagamos un juego, prepara tu pincel. Quiero que tomes tu Lord Nada-Es-Digno-De-Tocarme-Un-Pelo…. Y lo imagines denudo.  
- ¡Ah, pero! No puedo hacer eso, no sería respetuoso… y… y…  
- ¡Vamos muchacha, que es solo tu cabeza! No es que se vaya a enterar… Además, el algún momento DEBE estar desnudo. Que los Lords también se bañan.  
- Es que… no puedo… no se… no sé cómo….  
- Ah, eso es. Bien, llegaremos al torso desnudo, si has visto hombres con el torso desnudo, ¿Verdad? Aunque los granjeros de tu aldea no deben ni compararse, si no ya habrías huido con alguno…  
- ¡Souten! – Replica enojada - ¡Yo jamás podría! Ningún hombre, podría compararse con él, él es más que un simple granjero, es alto, fuerte, y gallardo, y… - súbitamente se ruboriza de tal manera que su amiga no puede contener la risa  
- Bien, bien, veo que tienes la imagen. Y el papel, y el pincel. Sabes que tienes que hacer ahora, procede. – Añade vertiendo más sake para las dos – y es justo que te acompañe, ¿No? No permitiré que te eches atrás.

Cerca de una hora y unas tantas rondas de sake después, Rin realiza tal retrato de Sesshomaru que se sonroja solo con ver lo que surgió de sus trazos. ¿Será realmente así? No, tal vez ningún dibujo le haga justicia. Pero después de tanto tiempo, es mejor tenerlo en papel que no tenerlo en absoluto. Con un detenido enfoque puede ver que su rostro no es tan estoico como lo imaginaba: si, sigue serio, galante, definitivamente. Pero hay algo en sus ojos… ¿Juego? ¿Trampa? Tal vez hasta lascivia…. Y no es algo que haya visto nunca en él, pero definitivamente fue ella quien lo dibujo. Y es tan sutil que contadas personas podrían notarlo. El problema es que una de esas personas…

- ¡Rin, es perfecto! ¿Ves sus ojos? Esa es tu meta: sabrás que el truco funciona cuando tu presa te mire con esos ojos.  
- Sesshomaru-sama no es mi presa.  
- Ah, pero ¿No quieres que te vea así?  
- Bueno…. Seria… Interesante. Digamos que interesante.  
-¡Claro que sería interesante! A ver si el pedazo de mármol demuestra algo en algún momento. Hey, y, ¿Sabes por qué no está contigo?  
- Mmm… Realmente aun no lo entiendo, creo que sería más fácil si tan solo supiera por que no vuelve. Aun si fuera por un asunto suyo simplemente, me tranquilizaría saber…  
- ¿Y si averiguamos? Vamos, Rin, que eres la protegida del alto Lord de estas tierras, y la confidente de la Lady más atractiva, singular y carismática de la corte. ¿Por qué no podrías?  
'Singular, si, seguro: ninguna duda' piensa ella mientras decide que tal vez, solo tal vez, no sea tan mala idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirara llega esa tarde a la aldea de vuelta, pero no viene acompañada más que por una carta: los niños llevan a la gata hasta casa para jugar con ella, pero Kagome ve el paquete y la ausencia de Rin: 'Me quedaré un tiempo con Souten, para que no esté sola. Estaremos bien, tengo mis lanzas conmigo. Saludos a los niños, y que Kagome-san deje de moverse tanto y descanse.' Inuyasha ve la preocupación en los ojos de su mujer y piensa en ir a las tierras de la Tribu del trueno, pero Sango lo detiene:  
- Sé que parece peligroso, pero es su amiga, y necesita compartir un tiempo con ella. Vamos, que ninguna de las dos es una niña frágil e indefensa: pueden cuidarse bastante bien entre ellas.  
A pesar de querer objetar, Kagome sabe que tiene razón: después de todo, en la aldea sólo están ellas para acompañarla y ya son mujeres casadas; debido a las visitas del inuyoukai, los niños de su edad no se juntan con ella. Si bien están acostumbrados a las rondas de Shippo y a Inuyasha paseando por los alrededores, la vista del imponente Sesshomaru asusta a los aldeanos, por más que nunca haya entrado realmente a la aldea, sino que la espera a orillas del lago en las afueras. Inuyasha suelta un 'keh' para restarle importancia y se acurruca cerca de su mujer; al menos así no tendría que preocuparse porque su medio hermano llegue de repente a causar problemas.

* * *

****Este capitulo es corto, pero tiene un punto para ser asi. ¡Todavia me queda mucho para contar!


	4. Chapter 4

El palacio de las tierras del Oeste se agita en constante tumulto de los sirvientes, yendo de aquí a allá para preparar las habitaciones de los invitados: pronto se celebrará una asamblea entre los Lords, sin embargo, el Señor del castillo aún no sale de su habitación. Jaken ha pasado los últimos años calculando cada movimiento prudentemente, pero siempre termina haciéndolo enojar: su amo ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente, incluso desde antes de las constantes asambleas. Seguro que esa niña ha hecho algo que lo ha enfurecido, hace bastante que no vuelve a verla, o tal vez haya sido la visita de su madre unos meses después… De cualquier manera, parece que siempre está ahí para recibir su ira.

Puede escuchar el trabajo de los sirvientes del castillo corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo, pero no tiene tiempo para hacerlos callar ahora: sabe lo que se avecina. Las tierras no se heredarán sin una pareja; si no consigue a alguien pronto, estallará una guerra por la disputa del territorio que su padre le legó. Inuyasha no sólo tiene la Tetsaiga sino que absorbió a la Tenseiga; sus tierras y títulos son lo único que le queda de él. No puede resignarse a perderlo. Pero, ¿Buscar una youkai de la corte? Se extienden entre dóciles o terriblemente irritantes; no podría elegir entre una simple sierva más o… una copia de su madre. Eso sí sería desastroso. Pero la asamblea se acerca, y debe pensar en algo, al menos para hacer tiempo. Sin embargo, no puede concentrarse en una solución; todo lo que puede pensar es en esa sonrisa, como invitándolo… Si tan sólo se hubiese atrevido a tocarlo, si tan solo él se hubiese quedado un segundo más, tal vez no podría haber evitado que ella pudiera notar el cambio en sus ojos. Solo le dejó el broche que mandó hacer para ella y se fue; esa niña lo puede sacar de quicio. No, no sacar de quicio exactamente: ella podría desenterrar muchas cosas que ha intentado tapar por mucho tiempo; ella podría hacer que pierda el control. Eso no puede permitírselo: el Lord de las tierras del Oeste no puede mostrar debilidades, o lo asaltarán los otros señores como buitres a la carroña.  
No, ella ya no es una niña: el tiempo pasa rápido para los humanos, ella ya es una joven, pequeña pero alta, segura de sí misma; poco faltaba para que alcanzara sus hombros, poco para que solo con el impulso de su mano…  
Los sirvientes del otro lado de la puerta de su estudio se alarman del sonido de su puño contra la mesa; puede escucharlos corriendo para alejarse de él. Aun no puede hallar una solución, no puede pensar en otra cosa; será lo mejor que se termine por olvidar de ella, podría llegar a sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Satisfecho por su decisión, puede ver como una Lady que él bien conoce, toma algo de uno de los demonios menores y entra sin llamar.  
- Milord – sonríe apenas, pero sus ojos quedan duros, color ámbar, que resaltan con el plateado de su cabellera, atada parcialmente por dos lazos sobre sus hombros- sus siervos querían informarle que, – simuló ofrecerle la carta, pero la abre ella y comienza a leer- permiso ,'su sierva, Lady Souten de la Tribu del Trueno, arribará el día de mañana para tener una reunión con su señor, en vista de que estará disponible para asamblea, a la que no se la ha invitado, pero le es claramente pertinente participar. Dicho esto, solicita amablemente, la preparación de una habitación donde alojarse junto con su consejero personal, tomando en cuenta el pudor de una señorita soltera en el castillo de un Lord tal como es usted para proveerle de un cuarto de aseo privado. Agradece su amabilidad y cortesía por el alojamiento, y espera verlo muy pronto. Saludos'. Mh. No sé qué habrá estado haciendo que los sirvientes están tan asustados, milord, pero será un placer conocer a esta señorita, por lo que veo. Espero ansiosamente su llegada. – Agrega con una corta reverencia- Ahora que le he entregado el mensaje me despido.  
Mientras leía, Sesshomaru no se movió de su lugar, ni cambió su semblante, pero su molestia podía sentirse en el aire. ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así en su estudio, irrumpir su espacio personal, y leer las misivas dirigidas de manera privada hacia él? Y con esa altanería, además. Y esa niña, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir en un momento tan delicado como este? Tener youkais solteras en el castillo con el reclamo de los otros Lords sobre su cuello. Y dándose la libertad de escribirle con tal confianza, no le extrañaría que hubiese algo de su práctica de modales en corte en esa carta. Nunca le debió haber permitido a Rin que le convenciera de llevarla a estudiar con su madre. ¿Y quién demonios es ese consejero, si Souten vive despreciando los consejos de los demás? Demonios, una vez que pudo olvidarse de ella…


	5. Chapter 5

Souten no para de correr de un lado para el otro preparando el equipaje para el viaje, y obviamente, el kimono que le prestaría a Rin para presentarse ante el castillo como toda una dama. Claro que, considerando los vestidos de su amiga, la muchacha no está particularmente extasiada con la idea, pero la yukata que ella trae desde el día anterior ya sufrio bastante por el viaje: no puede quedarse en esas ropas eternamente. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a aceptar cualquier prenda que le ofrezcan: Rin se ocupó de correr tras su amiga procurando elegir su vestimenta por su cuenta. De repente nota que todavía tiene la cajita entre sus ropas, la caja del broche que nunca usó… la había llevado para contarle a Souten que había pasado ese día, pero nunca la sacó. Bien: esta sería una buena ocasión, después de todo, el broche esta para usarlo, ¿No?  
Realmente necesitará todo el coraje que pueda reunir.  
Souten se conoce el castillo de cabo a rabo ya, gracias a todas las mañanas que pasó allí, aprendiendo modales y ceremonias… Muy a pesar del Lord del castillo que no parecía contento con la idea de tener una niña haciéndose la reina y señora y dando vueltas por todos lados. Claro que su espíritu combativo se calmó, cuando aprendió otros trucos. Pero nunca los usaría con el señor de su mejor amiga… además de que estaba segura de que era una escultura de mármol totalmente inmune a los encantos de nadie. Tenía que agradecerle por su ayuda, de cualquier manera: gracias a las maneras que su madre le enseñó como favor pudo mantener sus tierras bajo su dominio. Si hubiese ido a la guerra, por más fuerte que se hubiese vuelto con el paso de los años, no hubiese podido resistir antes cada ejército del Oeste: era sólo una persona defendiendo el legado de toda su tribu. Y no tuvo dudas de entregar sus tierras como vasallaje para tener la protección de un youkai de su rango, después de todo, a pesar de que fue Rin quien lo impulsó para darle un lugar dentro de la Corte, Sesshomaru le tuvo la confianza suficiente como para permitir no sólo sus opiniones, sino su presencia como una más de los Lords de alto rango, en asamblea. Lo que hace que le llame bastante la atención haberse enterado de esta reunión por los demonios errantes: debería haberla llamado.

En cuanto Rin se decidió por un atuendo, prepararon los bolsos y partieron. El castillo no se encuentra demasiado lejos, tal vez para la noche ya puedan descansar en un cuarto privado con su propio baño para sacarse la pesadez del viaje. Después de todo, Lady Irasue le enseñò que era lo más prudente no permitirse usar un cuarto de baño compartido con otros hombres, al menos mientras no esté comprometida.  
Por más que durante el viaje estuvieron cantando y riendo, y contándose cosas de Shippo, Inuyasha, y los demás de la aldea, cuando vieron las puertas su ánimo cambio de pronto: ahora, Souten guarda las formas, sonriendo sutilmente apenas, y Rin no puede evitar engullir cada metro de tan tremenda fortaleza con sus ojos. Nunca había venido, realmente; Sesshomaru prefería que tuviera el menor contacto posible con otros demonios. Claro que, nunca llegó a suponer que su única amiga sería un demonio. Rápidamente, la dama se presenta y pide que la acompañen a su habitación, donde iba a alejarse con su consejero; los sirvientes saben bien que mejor es no preguntar por qué el consejero es una ningen y las llevan a sus aposentos a prepararles el baño.  
El estudio del Lord quedaba en uno de los fondos del pasillo, especialmente para que no lo molestaran caminando por el frente de su puerta, pero sus sentidos eran poderosos. Pudo sentir claramente el aroma de la niñita entrometida que le había mandado el recado el día anterior, pero no pudo distinguir el olor que vino con ella: claramente no es un demonio, eso es lo primero que le llama la atención, pero no huele a tierra y sudor como la mayoría de los humanos. Tiene cierto aroma a…. flores silvestres. Y néctar de fruta madura, dulce, penetrante; hay algo en ese olor que lo exalta, es como si lo estuviese llamando, como si lo estuviese buscando.  
_ Sesshomaru-sama_  
No, debe estar imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué habría venido sola hasta su castillo? Jamás se hubiese atrevido a seguirlo tan lejos. Y el día siguiente es la asamblea, necesita toda la calma que puede juntar; tiene que poder olvidarse de ese aroma, de Su aroma, tiene que poder…  
_ Sesshomaru-sama_  
Ojala le fuera tan fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

- Mmhh, ¡El agua está deliciosa! – Souten se estira dentro del baño mientras su amiga lava su pelo con los aceites que los sirvientes le proporcionaron en su llegada – Mañana habrá una asamblea, pero tal vez sea riesgoso dejarte en medio de todos los youkais… Aquí estarás a salvo, ningún sirviente atacaría a su invitado, estaría en grave falta con el Lord del castillo…. Y aquí nadie siquiera respira sin su permiso – agrega con una pequeña carcajada.

- …. No. No, yo iré contigo – la voz de Rin parece entrecortarse pero la tenacidad se ve en sus ojos- Después de tanto tiempo, quiero verlo en persona, lo antes posible. Además, -agrega, resuelta- ¿No se supone que soy tu consejera? No me puedes dejar fuera de la asamblea, puede que me necesites.

- Bueno, pero… ¿Sabes algo de administrar tierras? – le pregunta extrañada

- Em… He estudiado en la casa de Su Excelencia mientras le pedían consejo sobre la organización del pueblo, tal vez sirva de algo… Aunque, ocuparse de un castillo tan grande… O de las tierras inmensas de cada uno de ellos…

- Entonces vendrás conmigo, está decidido. Ah, pero debes estar limpia y bella para tu señor, no querrás que te vea con toda la tierra del camino- agrega Souten intentando sacarle el polvillo del rostro.

Sin embargo, por más que sepa que debería estar durmiendo para prepararse para el largo dia que le espera, Rin no puede dejar de dar vueltas entre las sàbanas; después de todo, era el único ningen dentro de un castillo lleno de demonios de alto rango, a pesar de sus códigos y todo, sigue siendo presa fácil. Claro que Sesshomaru-sama la protegería frente a todo, pero… ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si realmente estaba, y sigue enfadado con ella? ¿La dejara a merced de los otros Lords?  
No, su señor nunca la lastimaría, ¿Verdad? Siempre que estuvo en problemas, él estuvo ahí para ayudarla. O al menos, la idea de él, que le dio la fortaleza para aprender cómo defenderse por sí misma. Nota de repente que está recostada sobre la puerta de la habitación. Desde hace cuánto tiempo, no tiene idea: se distrajo recordando a su señor, y algo la llevó hasta ese punto. Pero puede sentir que alguien, allí atrás, está ahí para velar por ella. Que, aún lejos, siempre estuvo ahí. El calor que emana del otro lado de la puerta, como si la abrazara, la relaja al fin: sabe que no tiene nada que temer, no está sola. No, ella dejo de estar sola hace mucho tiempo.

Debió de haber olido otra cosa, ¿verdad? No puede haber sido ella. ¿Por qué habría venido? A un castillo lleno de youkais a los que les llevaría un segundo apenas destazar su pequeño cuerpo… No. La idea de que ya no es una niña le sigue rondando. Y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa no era la misma con la lo esperaba años atrás, cuando Naraku aún rondaba, no…. Esa era la sonrisa de una joven que sabía lo que quería, que no tenía caprichos, sin deseos…  
Debió haber sido su imaginación que le juega una mala pasada, justo cuando se decidió a olvidarse de ella, no puede dejar de recordarla. Y con esa niña impertinente, justo ahora, rondando. E Izumi, que fue citada por la herencia de las Tierras del Sur, debe estar divirtiéndose con esta situación. "será un placer conocerla", demonios, ¿No pudo haber escrito de alguna otra manera? Claro que no puede suponer que alguien tendría el atrevimiento de enfrentarse al gran Sesshomaru y abrir su correspondencia, pero, aun así, es muy poco prudente. Por más que intente relajarse y olvidar ese aroma, parece que cada vez le llega con más intensidad… junto con el olor a vapor de una habitación cercana. Claro, la pocas habitaciones que tienen cuartos de aseo privados se encuentran en este mismo pasillo. Lo mejor será salir a tomar aire, no podrá sacarse la idea de la cabeza de otra manera.  
Creyó estar dirigiéndose a las puertas exteriores, de hecho, recuerda haber destruido con sus garras parte del bosque cercano al castillo, pero ahora, tres o cuatro horas después, está sentado con la espalda apoyada contra su puerta. ¿Será su puerta? No, ahora está seguro, no puede ser nadie más. Pocos aromas hay que lo hagan sentir tan… liberado. No, no pocos: debe ser la única que puede lograr algo así sin siquiera mirarlo, con sólo estar cerca. Al otro lado de una puerta. La puede escuchar respirar claramente sobre su espalda: no está durmiendo. Pero no tiene miedo. Su olor es igual al que siempre tuvo: lo estuvo esperando, ahora parece tranquila, segura, hasta alegre. Si, lo puede sentir: del otro lado de la puerta, ella está sonriendo. Y es su sonrisa esta vez, su sonrisa amplia y sincera, como cuando era pequeña. Es casi como si lo abrazara a través de la puerta. Y poco a poco, el ritmo de su respiración cambia, se hace más lento, su cuerpo más pesado: se ha quedado dormida. No puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de que su presencia la liberó de sus miedos. Una vez más. Como en los viejos tiempos.


	7. Chapter 7

La despierta, en parte, el bullicio de afuera: en parte, su amiga tirando de su sábana: "¡vamos Rin! Que tenemos que prepararnos para presentarnos en corte. ¡Que te levantes!". Notando que el sol entra ya de lleno por entre las cortinas, se levanta de un salto e intenta despertarse lavándose la cara con agua fría. No habrá dormido mucho, pero al fin desde hace un tiempo, durmió bien. No sabe bien por qué. O más bien, no sabe si fue real o fue un sueño. Creyó que lo había sentido sonreír, que algo de esa sonrisa era para ella. Claro que él no sonríe. No de felicidad, realmente: las leyendas dicen que verlo sonreír es firmar tu sentencia de muerte, solo se ve en el fragor de una batalla, y cuando ya está decidido. Pero esta era otra sonrisa.  
O tal vez no. No podía ser, ¿No? Debió estar soñando. Sesshomaru-sama jamás haría algo así.  
La saca de su ensoñación un suave golpe en la puerta: es una muchacha joven que viene a traer el té. Dice que se le pidió expresamente que les trajera el desayuno, pero nada más, simplemente se retira. Souten ve el papel doblado entre la vajilla de la fuente y lo abre: "para que no peligre el pudor de la señorita…" Ah, eso… ¿Eso ha sido una broma del señor? O tal vez esté realmente enojado por la prepotencia de la misiva que le había enviado dos días atrás. Puede ver que tocó un nervio, de cualquier manera; era lo que buscaba, no pasar desapercibida. Y Rin mira extrañada las carcajadas de su amiga mientras sirve los vasos. Deben apurarse para llegar a la asamblea, no pueden llegar tarde cuando nadie las está esperando.

En la sala ya se encuentran reunidos los señores convocados, y algunos consejeros que decidieron traer; hay varios temas en la lista pero Sesshomaru sabe bien lo que van a proponer primero, y aún no encontró manera de evitarlo. Haru, un demonio halcón, señor de las tierras lindantes del lado este de su territorio, y uno de los que serían capaces de casi cualquier cosa con tal de ver caer a su familia, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un youkai menor llamó su atención:  
- Disculpe, mi señor, pero dos invitados acaban de llegar a la reunión. Si me permite… Lady Souten y consejero.  
A pesar de la belleza y el aire altivo de Souten, la mayor parte de la atención no se centró en ella, sino en la humana que se aproxima con total seguridad ante la corte, como si fuera de hecho parte de ella. Por suerte, nadie pareció notar la turbación del Lord anfitrión a su entrada: parecía una dama de la corte, con su pelo atado en una media cola de caballo alta, adornada con trenzas y decorada con un broche. Ese broche de gemas rosadas, el regalo de ese día… De su piel descubierta en los hombros y la parte baja de las piernas por el kimono rojo vibrante con detalles de sakura en las mangas y hacia los pies, brota el característico aroma a flores y néctar dulce que le inunda de un golpe los sentidos, como una fuerte oleada: hace tanto que no la ve, que apenas puede resistirse… Pero no se levanta a recibirla, sino que espera pacientemente a que tomen asiento. Ella no parece haberlo visto; no, más bien, giró hacia él, pero también parece examinar a cada uno de los presentes por igual. Por qué se atrevió a presentarse, no tiene idea, pero no parece tan desorientada. Lo menos que podría hacer es darle un lugar.  
-Perdonen, señores, por mi tardanza: las damas necesitamos un tiempo para prepararnos, - comienza la muchacha a hablar; poca gente allí la conocía, a comparación de otros feudos del Oeste, sus tierras son pequeñas y bastante descuidadas- si bien no recibimos invitación expresa a la audiencia que celebramos hoy, no puedo dejar de venir como parte de la Corte, ¿Verdad?  
- Mil disculpas, señorita, pero, ¿Cuál es su territorio exactamente? Creo que esta es la primera vez que tengo el honor de verla – pregunta un dragón lentamente y con total cortesía.  
- Mi nombre es Lady Souten, buen señor, heredera de las Tierras de la Tribu del Trueno  
- Disculpa mi intromisión, Milady, pero, ¿esas no son las tierras áridas cercanas a Edo, donde ni siquiera las alimañas crecen? – Haru no parece tener porte de general como muchos otros en la sala, pero probablemente tenga la lengua más afilada que la mayoría de ellos.  
- Lamento decirle que está equivocado, Milord- Rin actúa rápido: su amiga conoce los trucos de la corte, pero no actúa demasiado bien bajo presión. Después de todo, es su trabajo aconsejarla y sacarla de aprietos, así que, ¿Por qué no empezar ahora? – Las tierras son perfectamente fértiles, y ricas en recursos. Muchos señores la han intentado arrebatar por eso, por suerte sin mucha noción del poder de Milady.  
- Pues, yo veo un montón de polvo simplemente: de nada sirven los recursos si no se explotan, y su posesión dejo de rendir frutos desde la muerte de sus padres, si no me equivoco. Puede verse con solo posar la mirada en su palacio, realmente deberían sentirse agradecidas con el señor Sesshomaru por haber permitido su presencia.  
- Es verdad que su tierra no genera nada desde hace años – Sesshomaru habla al fin: ni una palabra había mencionado hasta ahora- ¿Qué piensa hacer, Consejero? – No se puede ver un solo cambio en su máscara estoica, pero Rin conoce ese brillo en sus ojos: la está desafiando. Y tal vez, incluso, hasta se está divirtiendo con la situación.  
- Hombres. Ese es mi plan. Los demonios difícilmente requieren del cultivo o el pastoreo, pero los humanos lo necesitan para establecerse y sobrevivir. Y esto les obliga a cuidar de la tierra, y explotar sus recursos, generando un tributo para su señor, que a su vez puede ser cambiado por sedas, joyas… incluso materiales y sirvientes para abastecer el palacio de Milady. Entonces las riquezas de su tierra se aprovecharían.  
- ¿Humanos? – el desprecio se puede ver claro en la voz del demonio halcón, pero no era el único. La gran mayoría de los concurrentes parece en desacuerdo con idea. Claro, son youkais, no quieren saber nada con los hombres, debió haberlo sabido. Sin embargo, el dragón, un humanoide alto, probablemente más que Sesshomaru, de bronceado, pelo color azabache y gentiles ojos escarlata, no parece tan irritado con la idea. Hasta diría, con la experiencia que tiene ya en leer los ojos de demonios inexpresivos, que lo que demuestra es… ¿curiosidad, tal vez? Y además del mismo Lord de la casa, una inuyoukai en la otra punta de la mesa, que guarda mucha similitud con él, parece bastante tranquila, casi inmutable. Pero no, no es simple frialdad la que demuestra, es diferente a su Sesshomaru-sama. Es lista, calculadora, está esperando al primero que pise en falso. Y no le quita los ojos de encima: parece interesada en la ningen de pie en la sala, defendiendo su postura.  
- Si: humanos. Esos que si no hubiesen sido perseguidos y borrados de tus tierras podrían haber continuado sirviéndole y dándole sus frutos, sólo a cambio de su protección. No quiero tener que recordarle que sus tierras, que dan hierbas medicinales imposibles de encontrar en otros terrenos más bajos, perderán su valor si no hay nadie que las cuide. Y dudo mucho que su milicia quiere trabajar en jardinería, Milord. – Rin había escuchado a Jinenji hablar de las tierras de los halcones en los montes del Este: habían decidido terminar la tregua con los humanos prácticamente por capricho de Haru y sus hermanos y volver a alimentarse de ellos como lo hacían en un tiempo. Pero pronto no quedó ninguno en su territorio y se volvieron prácticamente nómades, por lo que su título tenía poco y ningún valor realmente: su posesión no podía ni mantener a la familia noble. Después de todo, meterse en las charlas que no le incumben desde pequeña le ha rendido frutos.  
- ¿Y quiere que olvidemos nuestro principios porque la señorita aquí, decide traer una ningen a la asamblea?  
- ¿Me podría decir que tan lejos lo han llevado esos principios, Milord? ¿No era su tierra floreciente cuando tenía vasallos que la trabajen? – a esta altura, sus piernas ya comienzan a temblar, pero no puede dejarse vencer: sabe que la está mirando, está calculando cada uno de sus movimientos.  
- ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra propuesta? – Sesshomaru-sama puede ver que Haru está midiéndose para no arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a la muchacha, pero no se atreverá a mover un dedo en su territorio.  
- Me parece interesante la idea de su consejero, Lady Souten; no creo que haya nada que perder con intentarlo – el dragón le dedica una sincera sonrisa y Souten asiente, contenta de tener semejante compañía al lado suyo. De dónde saca Rin el valor, aún no lo sabe. Pero una chica enamorada hace lo que sea para figurar ante los ojos de su amado, ¿Verdad? Aún aprender diplomacia mediante los chismes de la aldea.  
- Mh, me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Lady Souten, señorita, un gusto – La inuyoukai que no dijo una sola palabra en toda la reunión les dirige una reverencia -, Milord, si me disculpa.  
- Nh, la reunión está terminada. Mañana proseguiremos. – A pesar de la inquietud que le provoca su cercanía, Rin le sacó de un apuro esta vez. Pero no puede decir que no fue divertido testear los nervios de la chiquilla. Tal vez encuentre como agradecerle…


	8. Chapter 8

Al salir de la sala, Rin no se separa ni por un segundo de su amiga: no puede estar segura de que cada concurrente de la asamblea la defendería de la misma manera en que lo haría su señor… o el Lord dragón, al que nunca le preguntó su nombre. Quiso voltearse para presentarse cuando vio pasar a Sesshomaru-Sama a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar con sus garras suavemente, el interior de sus dedos; el solo contacto, luego de tanto tiempo sin haberlo visto, sin haber cruzado una sola mirada, la estremeció. Después de todo, aún no ha ni posado los ojos sobre ella pese a todo el esfuerzo que hizo para parecer una dama digna de su compañía. ¿Pero que podría esperar? Sesshomaru-sama no parece una persona que de cumplidos, ¿Verdad?  
- ¿Ha disfrutado el té, Milady? – una suave sonrisa se dirigió a Souten quien intentó ocultar su sobresalto: la dama de ojos duros y ambarinos que se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa parece perforarla con la mirada.  
- Disculpe, ¿Usted fue quien envió el tè a nuestro cuarto?... No creo haber escuchado su nombre- "Claro, porque Sesshomaru no hace bromas así, debería haberlo sabido"  
- Lady Izumi, encantada de conocerla – al agacharse en una pequeña reverencia, Rin pudo ver claramente la luna sobre su frente. – pensé que sería lo mejor ante su preocupación que se quedara en su habitación hasta la hora de la asamblea. Eso y –señala casi imperceptiblemente a la niña que la observa, pero perdidamente, como si estuviera en otro lado – que el olor a ningen no despierta el mejor lado de los demonios precisamente. Por eso mismo será mejor que se retiren lo antes posible a… ¿A dónde está yendo?  
Souten se gira rápidamente: Rin ya no está con ella: saluda en un apuro a Lady Izumi y corre hasta su habitación. Ella no sabe cómo guiarse dentro del castillo, no debería estar paseando sola. Menos ahora, que parece haber despertado la ira de cada habitante.  
Por suerte, la encuentra en su habitación, pero ya está guardando su broche y cambiando su ropa. Puede ver como deshizo el equipaje que habían preparado.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
- Llévame a entrenar. Deben tener algún lugar por aquí, ¿No? – Rin tenía un uniforme de exterminadora que Sango le había preparado para su entrenamiento con las lanzas, terminado con una faja violeta, pero sin protectores, ya que había roto varios juegos en sus prácticas. Por suerte se acordó de llevárselo a casa de Souten cuando fue; si algún demonio se cruzaba en el camino, difícilmente iba a poder moverse con una yukata hasta los tobillos.  
- Si, haber hay, pero… ¡Eh, espera! ¿Te parece que es una buena idea?  
- Si, me parece. Y tú vendrás conmigo. Justo ahora no podemos descuidar el entrenamiento. –"Y no puedo permitir que Sesshomaru me siga viendo como una niña indefensa. Le demostraré todo lo que he trabajado, no puede ignorarme eternamente."  
Viendo que no podría discutir con ella, comienza a cambiarse y recoger su pelo. Cuando pone su mente en algo, no hay quien haga cambiarla de opinión.

La sensación de su mano reaccionando al suave toque todavía perdura en él: probablemente no debería jugar con ella así, no ahora que hay tantos esperando un paso en falso… Pero hay algo en ella que lo llama, la manera en que lo espera, en que se estremece sólo con un roce, con una mirada. Después de todo, divertirse un poco con su protegida no puede ser tan malo, ¿No? De cualquier manera, lo mejor será distraerse, olvidarse de ella, al menos por unas horas. Tal vez eso si lo pueda hacer. Últimamente su mente le estuvo jugando trucos, y durante tres años, usó todas sus fuerzas para resistir el impulso de ir a buscarla. No puede perder su sanidad justo en estos momentos.  
En el camino puede sentir claramente su aroma, tal vez fue a acompañar a la chiquilla en su entrenamiento, Rin no hubiese levantado un arma; ella no es capaz de herir a nadie. Sin embargo, puede verla allí, luchando y bastante a la par, con uno de sus generales. Sus movimientos son torpes pero calculados: sabe cuáles son sus flaquezas y las intenta ocultar, usa la gravedad y el peso del cuerpo de su contrincante como arma, probablemente porque no es capaz de hacer gran daño sólo con su fuerza física. De cualquier manera, su esbelto cuerpo es ágil como para poder tocarla enseguida. Luego de quedarse un rato mirándola lo suficientemente lejos como para que su amiga, entretenida como estaba con la batalla, no pudiera verlo, se acerca a su general y le pide con un gesto, su puesto en el campo.  
Rin no puede ocultar la sorpresa de que su señor se presente ante ella, no, que desenfunde su Bakusaiga por ella; y no piensa serle menos. Se prepara con sus lanzas a su espalda, pero sabe que no será él quien haga el primer movimiento; es muy inteligente y ha estado en muchos combates para saber que no es lo conveniente cuando se enfrente a alguien como ella. Tiene que hacer que se mueva del lugar, de otra manera, de nada servirán sus ataques. Arremete de frente contra él, esperando sorprenderlo, pero con un ligero paso hacia tras la evita y golpea su espalda con el revés de su espada. Bien, eso no funcionará: esta vez irá desde arriba. Salta y ataca con su mano derecha directamente, él no da un paso al costado, sólo bloquea con el filo; pero ella utiliza el brazo que sostiene la espada para apoyarse y girar, apuntando con la mano izquierda a su nuca. Él se ve obligado a usar el látigo para bloquear el ataque y alejarse rápidamente en un giro: lo sorprendió, la chica es ágil; torpe, impetuosa, pero ágil. Basta de juegos: vino a enseñarle una lección y eso es lo que hará, ya la probó lo suficiente. Ahora es él el que ataca, apunta directamente a su cuello, ella se defiende usando el impulso de su espada para bloquearla con su lanza derecha y moverse a un lado, una barrida la hace caer de espaldas y Bakusaiga amenaza con cortarle el cuello; ella bloquea con ambas lanzas en cruz y usa el impulso de su pie derecho contra el suelo para patearle el vientre con el izquierdo. Poco daño hace, pero lo hizo retroceder. Cuando se levanta, Sesshomaru tira una estocada directo al pecho, ella se mueve en el momento justo y sólo daña sus ropas. No se sostendrán cortadas de esa manera mucho tiempo más: el tajo va de lado a lado de sus hombros, y la tela debajo amenaza con terminar de caer. Toma el filo de su lanza izquierda, recién ahora se puede notar que esta es más afilada que la derecha, la cual es tosca y casi roma del todo; decide arrancar toda la tela de arriba del tajo, se hace una perforación en el medio del escote con la punta y pasa un trozo de una manga a través del agujero para atarlo detrás de su cuello. Tal vez no dure mucho, pero servirá por ahora.  
Cualquiera creería que su amo está perfectamente impasible, firme en su lugar, esperando su ataque, pero ella puede ver la turbación en sus ojos, casi adivinaría que no es a sus manos a donde está mirando; bien, también eso le sirve de algo, después de todo, si es sólo por su fuerza física o experiencia en combate, no ganaría jamás esta batalla. Ahora arremete segura, sin ninguna duda que nuble sus movimientos, de frente hacia él, que bloquea la lanza derecha sin dificultad, pero ella aprovecha su movimiento y se sube a su rodilla izquierda: lo tiene tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración chocando contra sus labios, el espacio que los separa es mínimo, sin embargo… toma coraje y acorta aún más la distancia; le besa la punta de la nariz y siente como su cuerpo se pone levemente rígido, enseguida usa su pierna derecha aun en el aire para patearlo en el pecho. Apenas si se mueve unos pasos hacia atrás, aun con su truco su cuerpo sigue siendo muy estable como para tirarlo al suelo, pero eso va a servir. Ahora sus ojos reflejan algo diferente, esperaría que furia ya que se atrevió a besarlo así -¿Cómo se pudo atrever a desafiarlo de tal manera? Si no estaba lo suficientemente enfadado ya, ahora…- pero no…. Parece que se está divirtiendo. Casi podría decir que está usando todas sus fuerzas para resistir que la sonrisa se asome en sus labios: le encanta este juego. Y dos pueden jugarlo.

Éste será el último ataque: tal vez no pueda resistir un sólo movimiento más, sus ojos están a punto de tonarse rojos, su cuerpo parece pedir a gritos su contacto de nuevo, su aliento sobre su rostro de nuevo, la suavidad de sus labios… Y ya se juntó bastante gente para ver al Lord de las tierras jugueteando con la niña; pero parecían no notar ni el esfuerzo que está haciendo para contenerse, ni el beso de ella: sólo veían a un demonio jugando con una humana que jamás le llegaría ni a los talones. Esta vez arremete de frente esperado la misma defensa de antes, las dos lanzas cruzadas, y ella no lo decepciona; pero apenas un segundo antes de alcanzarla pasa su brazo por debajo de sus codos, obligándola a levantarlos sobre su cabeza, y su espada abraza su cuello desde atrás. Ahora no puede moverse: el brazo le impide bajar sus armas y defenderse mientras que la espada no le permite irse para atrás y alejarse, puede sentir el movimiento de cada fibra del cuerpo de su señor contra el suyo, su boca apenas separada, apenas, un calor que le estremece todo el cuerpo y cada porción de piel en contacto con él. No sólo el traje, que difícilmente la cubre de su contacto sino que su escote al descubierto hace que su aliento toque suavemente su cuello, casi haciéndole cosquillas; ahora está levemente inclinado sobre ella, toda su piel se estremece entre el contacto frío del filo de la espada y el pulso de su cuerpo, su mokomoko parece cubrirlo de miradas indiscretas cuando suavemente pasa su lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta su oído y susurra en un ronroneo audible sólo para ella: "Gané."


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru ya se había alejado, y con él, toda la chusma que se juntó para verlos luchar: ahora sólo queda ella, parada en medio del campo, inmóvil, con sus armas en el suelo, que había soltado en ese momento sin darse cuenta. "Gané."Souten la llama pero no parece que la escuche, así que le queda una cosa por hacer… La comienza a sacudir tan fuerte que se despierta sobresaltada, y de pronto, su rostro comienza a tomar el color del kimono que llevaba puesto un tiempo atrás  
- ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí? ¿Qué tienes? – pero ella no está en el mejor estado mental para contestarle. Lo mejor será preparar un baño para las dos y hablarlo allí.

- ¿¡Qué hizo que?! Oye, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Sesshomaru del que yo creo?  
- Hai… no estoy muy segura de por qué, pero parecía…. Entretenido, de algún manera.  
- ¡Bien! Entonces sabemos que haces algún efecto en él, ¡Eso quiere decir que hay esperanza! – Souten larga una carcajada que parece resonar en cada cuarto. Sólo espera que Sesshomaru no se haya despertado a escucharla. ¿Estará dormido? No, difícilmente duerme. Pero aun así… un golpe suave se escucha en la puerta y Souten se pone su ropa de dormir para recibirla, con su pelo aun mojado goteándole en la espalda. La misma sirviente de antes, la que le trajo el té, viene ahora a entregarle un paquete de Lady Izumi; se ofrece a traerles algo de comer, el resto de los visitantes no necesitan alimentarse constantemente para sobrevivir, así que no se hará cena esa noche. El paquete contiene una yukata simple de color verde con hiedras de un tono más oscuro a un costado, hasta las rodillas y con un pequeñísimo tajo que le hace más fácil el movimiento, acompañado de una faja roja; Rin le pide a la muchacha en la puerta que la aguarde, esboza una rápida carta de agradecimiento por los vestidos y le pide que le indique el camino a la cocina, así puede dirigirse a los aposentos de Milady a dejarle su nota.  
Mientras recorre los pasillos, puede sentir como si alguien la siguiera: no hace un solo sonido, pero puede sentirlo a su espalda. Para llegar a la cocina, debe ir por este pasillo, luego girar a su derecha, y entrar en la puerta antes del salón a mitad del otro corredor, ¿Verdad? Cuando está a punto de girar, algo parece hasta respirarle en la nuca, pero dejó sus lanzas en la habitación con el apuro por vestirse. De cualquier manera, su miedo dura poco: puede sentir a mokomoko apoyado sobre su hombro en el momento en que la presencia sujeta sus manos con la suya contra la pared y la aprisiona de cara al muro de piedra.  
- No deberías haber venido.

- No parece enojado Milord, ¿mi presencia le molesta? – su voz suena como una niña haciendo caprichos, algo a lo que le costaba resistirse cuando era pequeña, pero ahora se defiende: con su mano izquierda la obliga a tirar su cadera hacia atrás y apoya todo su cuerpo de lleno contra ella. Con el peso no puede separar su frente de la pared, pero puede sentirlo jadear contra su cuerpo, contra su nuca.  
- No deberías estar aquí.  
- Si no lo conociera, diría que está sonriendo, Milord – Ni él había notado antes la sonrisa en sus labios, ni la velocidad con la que corría su corazón contra su pecho: Rin puede notar como el cuerpo de Sesshomaru pulsa contra el suyo, como algo cálido y duro intenta abrirse paso a través de la tela, pero él no responde, no quiere caer. Ella no había llegado a ponerse ninguna otra capa de ropa, y solo tenía la yukata prestada, en el apuro por corresponderle a la dama: el calor que siente entre sus piernas hace que toda su piel reaccione y resuene, frotándose muy suavemente contra la parte más cálida de su cuerpo. El pecho que la aprisiona contra el muro comienza a ronronear profundamente, y hace vibrar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero siente menos peso sobre sus hombros: él había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su apoyo en las manos contra la pared y en su cadera, cada vez más y más cerca de su entrada, el olor de la exaltación de ella llenando sus pulmones, la respiración volviéndose suaves jadeos casi sincronizados…  
De golpe, la suelta y se retira por el pasillo donde vinieron, sin siquiera mirarla, casi a punto de correr. Ella no puede evitar la necesidad de apoyarse en la pared para recuperar el aire y disimular el color de sus mejillas. ¿Los otros demonios podrán sentir su…. Estado, ahora? Prefiere dejarle el recado a un demonio menor que pasa por enfrente suyo con un servicio de té y volver a su habitación. Pide algo de fruta y emprende el camino de vuelta pero no puede ir a ver a Souten en este estado. Le preguntara que paso y… No sabe bien qué fue eso. Pero lo que haya sido la dejó con una sensación de fuego en el cuerpo que no la suelta, no puede dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru, y ese toque duro y cálido palpitando entre sus piernas, queriendo hacerse lugar, el aliento sobre su nuca, el pecho vibrando sobre su espalda, su mano apretando, casi clavándole las garras sobre la suave piel de su cadera, empujándola para tenerla cerca, cada vez más cerca…  
La sensación no la abandona. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hace por olvidarlo. Decide alejarse, ir hasta el fondo del pasillo, y tomarse un tiempo para tranquilizarse un poco; pero la sola sensación de sus manos sobre su piel tan sensible después de la situación del pasillo. ¿Se podría decir que su Lord la asaltó, de alguna manera? Definitivamente la apresó, y se abusó de su inmovilidad, aunque, no, no estaba del todo inmóvil: no podía evitar que ese calor la llamara. Antes de darse cuenta, su mano se escurrió por debajo de su yukata y empezó a jugar con su parte más delicada, recordando la presión que hacia su señor, queriendo entrar, pero intentando contenerse.

También el sentía lo que ella está sintiendo en este momento: querer desaparecerlo de su mente cuando todo su cuerpo lo llama, cuando quiere recuperar esas cosquillas en toda su piel, ese fuego que se levanta de ella, que hace que su mano no se detenga, más rápido, cada vez más rápido…

Pensaba reprocharle. Pensaba echarla, asustarla, amenazarla, algo, pero no eso. No creyó ser tan débil ante ella. ¿Y si de hecho, la hubiese lastimado? ¿Y si de hecho, hubiese…? No, no hubiese podido, el miedo no lo llama de esa manera. Pero ella no tenía miedo, una mera presa se hubiese quedado inmóvil, no hubiese respondido, no se hubiese frotado así contra él, casi pidiéndole que la posea. No, no podría: es una ningen, no caerá en lo mismo que su padre. Aunque es fuerte para serlo, y tiene un coraje que pocos pueden juntar. Y el aroma a fruta se endulza tanto más cuando… Cuando quiere acordarse, no puede sacarse ya el aroma de ella de encima, su mano izquierda ya estaba, inquieta, dentro de su haori, cuando escucha levísimos jadeos: no está imaginando cosas, ese aroma viene de ella, en el fondo del pasillo, frente a su puerta. El olor se hace cada vez más intenso, los gemidos cada vez más entrecortados, apagados, como si se mordiese para que no la escucharan. Su mano no se detiene ya: está arrodillado frente a su propia puerta, apoyando en ella su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda, la que tuvo contacto con sus caderas, se mueve más fervientemente arriba y abajo, aun debajo de sus ropas. Pronto puede escuchar un suave gemido, más bien largo, y la oleada le llena los pulmones: su cuerpo parece latir bajo la presión de su mano, y no puede detenerlo más: con su mano derecha tira de su faja y la muerde para asfixiar el ultimo rugido. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo parece ceder en un segundo, todas sus fuerzas se drenan. No puede permitir que una humana tenga el poder de jugar así con su cabeza. "si no lo conociera, diría que está sonriendo". No puede permitirse una sola recaída más. Pero ese aroma tan dulce, y esa voz gimiendo tan suave. Necesita escucharla nuevamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Se espabiló minutos después, aun en el pasillo. El demonio que había mandado a venir no parece haber llegado, así que tranquilamente puede volver a su habitación. Lo que no cree poder hacer es contarle a Souten lo sucedido en el codo del pasillo, aún no lo entiende muy bien, por qué Sesshomaru quería estar constantemente lejos de ella pero la seguía por los pasillos. Decidió abandonar el honorifico: después de todo, no es más una niña: incluso, se podría decir que es parte de la corte, ¿Verdad? Al entrar a su cuarto inventó que se había equivocado de camino y le indicaron que volviera, que ya la alcanzarían con la cena: a su compañera de cuarto le pareció bastante raro que justo ella se confundiera de camino, pero, después de todo, de noche está bastante oscuro como para que un humano se acostumbre rápidamente a los pasillos. Ella también había encargado algo para la cena, comenta riendo, y algunos otros enseres para pasar la noche. Después de todo, es temprano y vienen acostándose a horario como dos niñas buenas durante mucho tiempo ya.  
Una media hora y unos cuantos chismes después, tocan a la puerta: el demonio se excusa y entra al cuarto para dejarle su jarrón de sake, el servicio, una cajita de madera y la canasta de duraznos. Se excusó por no haber encontrado otra cosa ya que no hay mucha variedad dentro del castillo y se tardó buscando algo más que traer, pero Rin le dio las gracias con una reverencia de cualquier manera y le dio las buenas noches. Probablemente el muchacho haya notado su herencia campesina, los señores no se inclinan ante sus siervos, pero poco importa: su estómago está empezando a rugir así que no puede hacer menos que agradecerle.  
No tarda ni un segundo en tomar una fruta y empezar a comer, mientras Souten se preocupa más por preparar la bebida para las dos y revisar la cajita. Dentro, había distintos pinceles, tintas de color y papel, que prepara en la mesa mientras Rin deshecha el carozo.

- Bien, he traído por aquí tu obra de arte – de sus ropas saca un rollo con el dibujo que había hecho en las tierras de la Tribu del Trueno

- Eh, ¿Por qué lo has traído? Alguien te lo puede quitar, no deberías tener eso aquí – Rin no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el dibujo que había hecho, bastante bueno para el mareo que tenía, y el recuerdo de lo que paso recién esa misma noche

- Vamos, ¿Quién me lo iría a sacar? Que es toda una obra de arte, mira. Y eso que habías tomado bastante. Bien, haremos algo: ¿Recuerdas la batalla de hoy? Quiero que recuerdes sus ojos. Te estaba mirando, ¿no? Pues dibuja eso. Sólo su rostro.

Souten desde pequeña amaba dibujar, y siempre que podían se juntaban a retratar gente o demonios que pasaban. Claro, que muchos no se sentían agradecidos por unas niñas que los seguían a todos lados con sus pinceles, pero cuando no encontraban modelos, se dibujaban la una a la otra. Era un lazo más fuerte que la palabra que las unía; sabían que si algo preocupaba a una de ellas, algo de lo que no quería hablar, lo iba a dibujar para la otra. Sabía cuando Rin empezó a ser asediada por los niños de la aldea por las visitas de Sesshomaru porque se lo había dibujado una noche que se quedó con ella. Sabía que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir cuando le mostro a Sango y a Kagome abrazadas a sus familias, de espalda. Sabía que confiaba en ella cuando le regalo sus dos manos juntas, atadas con un lazo rojo. Y ahora sabe que hay algo preocupándola y no le quiere contar. Pero si simplemente le pregunta la evitara de nuevo.  
- No creo que lo recuerde bien… - Rin le muestra un dibujo de Sesshomaru, parece, pero su rostro es difícil de distinguir: como si estuviese apoyado con la mano derecha claramente dibujada sobre un espejo empañado, que dificulte ver todo lo demás claramente. Como si hubiese algo en el medio. Algo que la detiene. La angustia que refleja la imagen parece querer apoderarse de su ánimo siempre brillante; algo tiene que hacer para evitarlo.  
- Bien, dibujemos otra cosa: Kagome está por tener familia, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo crees que será?

Sesshomaru se había retirado a su escritorio de vuelta con la idea de seguir trabajando en algo que lo liberara de la obligación de buscar una youkai para él, pero poco pudo hacer: ahora está ahí, en su escritorio pero echado en el suelo, intentando entender, sólo entender lo que pasa por su cabeza. Si se casa, debe dejar de verla. No puede vivir con ella a su lado, su cabeza parece dar vueltas cuando ella está presente, y sin embargo, hay algo que reacciona, que se enciende dentro suyo cuando la siente. "Si no lo conociera, diría que está sonriendo". ¿Cuántas sonrisas pudo robarle ese día? No, más que eso: ¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía así? ¿Hace cuánto que no empuñaba una espada por diversión, sin necesidad de matar, de cumplir su deber, de proteger sus tierras? ¿Hace cuánto que su corazón no corre y salta de esa manera, hace cuanto no reacciona cada centímetro de su piel por el roce, el solo roce, de sus labios? No puede estar cerca de ella, pero no puede alejarse. Y quedarse a la deriva lo está consumiendo: hace tres años ya que siente que no ha descansado una sola noche, no requiere mucho del sueño pero debe relajarse, olvidarse, en algún momento. Y no parece haberla olvidado un solo segundo.  
Suena un leve golpe en la puerta y se levanta antes de indicarle al siervo que pase: le deja una carta que destila olor a alcohol y mal doblada. Al abrirla, ve que una hoja sigue de largo hasta el suelo, pero no la levanta: "Milord, es usted un niño caprichoso y arrogante que no sabe lo que quiere. Le ruego, madure de una vez". Está muy cansado de todo como para irritarse: conoce la caligrafía y la desfachatez de la persona que la envió, pero no tiene ganas de buscarla ahora: ella estará ahí y…. Entonces nota el papel que se había caído: no es parte de la carta, es un dibujo. Y ese podría ser él... ¿Verdad? Es difícil de ver, realmente. Pero no pudo haber surgido de mucha gente. Rin estará… ¿Triste? Con sus propios enredos, no pensó en lo que ella podría estar pensando. Estaba sonriendo en el campo de batalla; pero también él lo estaba y aún hay algo en su pecho que amenaza con cortarle el aire.

Rin se despierta a la mañana siguiente tranquila, más liviana, relajada. Los adultos de la aldea dirán que es una estupidez, pero dibujar le saca la presión de sus hombros para volcarla al papel y deshacerse de ella. Aun no puede entender la actitud de Sesshomaru, por que la aleja y luego vuelve a buscarla, constantemente. No se atrevió a dirigirle una sola palabra y ya han pasado en el castillo un día y una noche. De frente, claro. "No deberías estar aquí". ¿Por qué la ahuyenta cuando no tiene a dónde ir? Y de nada le servirá: ella ya ha tomado su decisión. El tema es, ¿Cuál es la decisión que ha tomado él?


	11. Chapter 11

Apenas llega a terminar de vestirse con la yukata que le habían prestado el día anterior, cuando tocan a la puerta: es el desayuno, sí, pero con una invitación para ella. El señor solicita su presencia en el estudio. Bueno, al menos le hablara de frente, pero no puede evitar que le tiemblen las rodillas. Ya no sabe qué va a pasar, realmente no sabe. No sabe si está enfadado, si la quiere lejos, si prefiere que se quede, si está interrumpiendo, si…  
Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, después de todo, ¿No? Pero no puede ir a verlo sin su preciado broche.

Golpean suavemente a la puerta y él la invita a entrar. Silencio. "Mil…. Sesshomaru". Su voz no suena como la de la niña pequeña que se alegraba de verlo cada vez que volvía al campamento, ni como la aldeana que tímidamente sonreía cuando se acercaba a ella, no; su voz suena dura, fría. Distante. Tal vez esto no haya sido la mejor idea, pero tiene que saber, y su estado mental no le deja hacer otra cosa: tiene que alejarla de él, no puede soportar la angustia de tenerla cerca y obligarse a ahuyentarla. ¿Pero, no es eso lo que intenta hacer ahora?  
- Ya no usas más el honorifico.  
- No tengo por qué, ya no soy más una niña pequeña que necesite protección. – Y si ella no lo necesita, entonces, ¿Por qué se empecina en tenerla cerca? Si tu protegida deja de serlo, entonces…  
- Entonces no necesitas más de mi compañía.  
- Hace mucho tiempo que no necesito de tu compañía.  
- Y sin embargo, has venido.  
- Pero sí la quiero. – Esto es algo que Sesshomaru no esperaba: no lo necesita cerca de ella ¿Pero quiere quedarse? ¿Pudiendo tener un futuro normal, una vida normal como la humana que es?  
- Deberías volver y hacer tu vida, entonces. Casarte, tener familia, como cualquier otra joven...  
- ¡No soy cualquier otra! – sus nervios están al borde de estallar: ¿Quién se cree que es, para compararla que todas las demás, para tratarla con ese desdén? – No soy cualquier otra y no permitiré que decidas por mí: soy adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Y decidí quedarme contigo. Pero esto… ¡Esto no es lo que quiero! Si no eres capaz de poner tus propios pensamientos en orden, de dejarte de esconder entre los recovecos de los pasillos como una alimaña, si no tienes los huevos para hablarme de frente, ¡Entonces esto no es lo que quiero! ¡El Sesshomaru que yo conozco no le teme a nada! – la máscara de nada le iba a servir ante ella, no puede ocultar la sorpresa ante semejante discurso – y a pesar de todo, el que sigue sin saber que hacer eres tu; no voy a permitir que decidas mi vida, si no eres capaz ni de poner en orden la tuya. Me iré, sí, pero no por ti – Rin giró para no tener que ver su rostro, ¿realmente está tan dolido como parece? Mirando al suelo, como un niño que hizo una travesura, jugueteando con sus manos sin saber a dónde escapar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás: por más que quiera retroceder y abrazarlo, la decisión está tomada – Estaré en Edo, si me necesitas. Esperando tu decisión. No pienso permitir que me escondas entre las sombras de las salas; si quieres que vuelva, volveré y seré recibida como tu invitada, como tu… tu… - No puede completar la frase, ya no sabe qué es esto: hace años dejó de ser su protegida, cuando decidió abandonarla en la aldea y no volver, pero ahora, ¿Qué es? ¿Su víctima? No, Eso nunca más. – Si no eres capaz de valorarme por lo que soy, más que por la sangre que corre en mis venas, entonces no vuelvas. Y me llevo a Ah-Un, vendrá de vuelta luego.  
- Rin… - su voz suena quebrada y no consigue levantar la mirada del suelo; a esta altura el pelo le tapa la cara pero no necesita verlo para saber que sucede.  
- No estoy pidiendo permiso. Adiós, Sesshomaru. – cuando la puerta se cierra con un estruendo, su cuerpo cae hacia atrás como si fuera peso muerto, y se cubre la cara con las manos, como si el desgarro de su pecho pudiese disminuir de esa manera.  
- … No te vayas.


	12. Chapter 12

Souten no le pidió una sola palabra en todo el camino: de nada ayudaría realmente. Pero sí decidió quedarse con ella en la aldea, un tiempo al menos, hasta que pudiera dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido… claro, que era más probable que volviera al castillo a regañarlo antes que que se olvidara de él. Pero al menos podría hacer la espera un poco más liviana. Le prohibió contarle lo ocurrido a nadie en la aldea. Ni siquiera sabían que estaban yendo para el castillo; si lo hubiesen hecho, Inuyasha seguro las hubiese traído de vuelta de los pelos. No, mejor no, es para problemas. Además, ¿Cómo decirle que la niña le puso los puntos al gran y temible Lord del Oeste? Claro, porque ella escuchó desde afuera los gritos de Rin, pero nada más… No supo realmente que pasó. Pero ahora es mejor así, ya habrá tiempo para chismes.  
Ah-Un las deja en el pozo y se marcha, no sin antes saludar a Rin, gimiendo por tener que alejarse tan rápido. Hace tanto que no se ven, y apenas sí pueden estar juntos. Inuyasha lo escucha despegar pero no llega a verlo: ve a las niñas vestidas de fiesta, cansadas por el viaje, y estuvo a punto de reprochar cuando escucha el grito de su mujer: "¡Rin!". Rápidamente corre tras ella: ya estaba pasando los ocho meses y aun así se le da por correr por el bosque; las van a recibir con abrazos, besos, y berrinches de los niños por haberlos dejado allí. Quieren preguntarle por su ropa, pero Souten sólo dice que estuvieron en una gala; lo mejor será apresurarse y darse un baño, la noche caerá pronto y empezarán la cena sin ellas.  
La cena pasa sin muchas preguntas: Con Sango y Kagome ocupándose de sus niños, y del que está por venir, probablemente haya cosas más importantes de las que hablar pero Inuyasha no deja de mirarla. Cuando se retiran a la choza de la anciana Kaede, que se estuvo quedando las noches anteriores con Kagome por cualquier eventualidad, él las detiene en la puerta:

- Hueles a mi hermano.

- Debe ser tu imaginación, sabes que hace años que no lo veo – no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se disolviera por apenas un segundo. Tal vez no haya llegado a verlo.

- Oi, a mí no me mientes. ¿Qué hizo ese cretino ahora? ¿Las fue a buscar? ¿Las amenazo? ¿Qué les d…

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! Tu esposa te está esperando, vete con ella y déjame en paz. – él no llego a moverse enseguida, la pequeña y dulce Rin, que vivía sonriendo, acaba de gritarle. Y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Algo no anda bien con ella. Pero tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para preguntar.

Sesshomaru mira a cada concurrente de la asamblea sin interés: había querido cancelarla pero la presión de los otros nobles era demasiada, podría provocar disturbios. Y no puede pensar en nada, en nada más. La conversación sigue fluyendo pero no escucha una sola palabra, hasta que…  
- ¡La unión es descabellada, no te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo! – Un demonio de los mares de voz profunda, y cuerpo robusto parece alterado por algo.  
- No, Milord, no sugiero: Simplemente le permito enterarse de la noticia. ¿querían un casamiento en la familia? Lo hare yo. Yo me casaré y uniré las tierras con las del Sur de Lord Konatsu. ¿No era eso lo que querían? Pues yo lo hare. – Lady Izumi, decidida como es, no da el brazo a torcer: no la asustan fácilmente.

- ¡No, no, y no! ¡Es imposible! Es Lord Sesshomaru quien debe tomar esa responsabilidad

- No me casaré – Esta charada lo pone de los nervios, se cansó de buscar excusas.

- ¿Así que dejará que ella tome parte en sus responsabilidades?

- No. Mi responsabilidad es cuidar de estas tierras, no darle cachorros a nadie… de su elección. – sólo una persona pareció notar la relevancia de esa frase.

- ¡¿Y solo lo dejara pasar, así como así?! ¡Esa unión es inaceptable!

- Mh…. Tiene razón. Lady Izumi. – el youkai esperó un segundo, satisfecho de la resolución – Tiene mis bendiciones. No es ninguna niña como para que yo le diga con quien puede emparejarse y con quién no.  
A estas alturas la mitad de los demonios de la sala ya está bufando por la respuesta, pero él no está ahí para escucharlos, tiene mejores cosas que hacer; de cualquier manera, Lord Konatsu, el dragón, lo detuvo para darle las gracias por defender la unión. Hana temía por su vida si llegaba a aparecer en la asamblea, pero contaba con su favor. Apenas lo reconoció con un movimiento de la cabeza y siguió su camino: no puede soportar la multitud, por más que tengan buenas intenciones, su cabeza parece a punto de estallar cada vez que alguien se interpone en su camino. Sólo quiere descansar. Pero eso no será posible, considerando la compañía que tiene pisándole los talones.  
Pero a diferencia de lo que creyó, no dice una palabra: espera a que se siente en su futón, y se recuesta sobre su espalda. Él la mira con los ojos de un niño pequeño que pide ayuda, ella le murmura "gracias…". Apoya su frente contra la de él y continua: "…pero deberías ocuparte de tu propio corazón y no del mío". Él no se mueve del lugar: es el único momento en que no necesita esconderse, cuando ella lo abraza.

- Nadie se atreverá a pasar por encima de mi palabra

- Y te lo agradezco. En serio. Daria mi vida a quien sea si solo me permite un segundo para llamarla mi esposa. – le besa la frente- Eres probablemente el único que me apoya, tú y su padre, pero yo sé que es lo que quiero. Lo que necesito saber es que es lo que quieres tú.

- … Había dicho algo así.

- Y no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. La muchacha te conoce. Pensé que podría ser la youkai de la nota, pero no: es ella. No puedes vivir lejos de ella.

- No puedo estar cerca.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa cuando estas cerca? Dudo mucho que quieras lastimarla, ¿Verdad? – él no contesta. ¿Por qué decide alejarla? – Si te tuviese miedo no hubiera venido en un primer lugar. No te hubiera gritado como lo hizo. –estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero – Y lo bien que hizo. Te lo merecías por caprichoso. Pero ahora no está ella, ni nadie para verte: ¿A que le temes tanto?  
"No necesito de tu compañía; sin embargo, la quiero". ¿De qué está huyendo, realmente? Ella le pidió que se quedara a su lado, a pesar de todo. A pesar de las diferencia, de toda la sangre, de los años que pasaron sin verse, que pasó sin poder descansar. ¿De qué está huyendo? ¿Es la idea de que lo rechazará en cuanto sepa quién es realmente? Pero, ¿Podría llegar a cambiar algo? Después de todo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella puede pasar a través de su espejismo, ella sabe lo que intenta esconder. A fin de cuentas, siempre sabe. ¿Cómo puede una mujer humana manejarlo de tal manera, adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos? ¿Cómo puede impulsar cada uno de ellos? Como si lo llamara.. Como si su esencia lo llamara constantemente.  
Recuerda una escena, cuando era joven: su padre aún estaba vivo y la princesa Izayoi no había aparecido en escena. Izumi le hace una seña desde lejos para que la vea, él ya sabe dónde: desde pequeños se veían en los techos más altos del castillo para hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Los padres de ella habían muerto en batalla ya, y su tía, Lady Irasue, se ocupó de cuidarla. O más bien, permitió que se quedara con ellos. Cuando se vieron allí ella tenía un secreto que contarle. Había conocido a alguien. No podía alejarse de ella, y su aroma perduraba en su aliento como si estuviese siempre al lado suyo. No quería dejarla ir. Pero solo pensar en ella le sacaba una sonrisa.  
Tiene que ir a buscarla. Probablemente aun no haya aclarado su mente, pero tiene que ir a buscarla. Claro que, Izumi no lo dejará ir solo.


	13. Chapter 13

Ese día la despertó el bullicio del pueblo: puede escuchar a los aldeanos cuchicheando mientras corren frente a su puerta, "¡La miko entró en trabajo de parto!" Se apura para llegar a la choza aun vestida en su ropa de cama cuando ve que Sango la está buscando para que ayude a la anciana con el trabajo. Al entrar, la ve a Kagome más relajada de lo que esperaba: eso es bueno; Inuyasha, por otro lado, se tendrá que quedar afuera, no puede soportar escucharla gritar así. Souten decide quedarse con él y distraerlo batallando para que no destruya cada construcción que encuentre intentando calmar sus nervios. Sabe que no puede contra él, pero al menos le tomará un tiempo deshacerse de ella, ¿No?  
Inuyasha arremete frente a ella, pero está distraído, es lento para reaccionar cuando su cuerpo gira del lugar, se sostiene en la punta de la Raigekijin para impulsar la patada que da de lleno en su rostro. Parece que le golpe lo despertó un poco, porque ahora sólo está enojado y con ganas de pelear en serio. Siguen atacando pero no llegan a tocarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos cuando Souten escucha algo a lo lejos que la detiene en el lugar, justo cuando él se acerca a toda velocidad con su Tetsusaiga en alto; antes de que pueda terminar de girarse, ya está justo al lado suyo…. Y de repente es lanzado hacia el suelo por una enorme fuerza. Cuando llega a abrir los ojos puede ver el resplandor rojizo de un látigo envuelto en llamas separándolos, saliendo del brazo de una joven youkai extrañamente familiar. Qué más da, alguien tendría que pagar por hacerlo escuchar a su mujer en la cabaña, lejos de el: empuña su espada contra ella y siente el choque que hace vibrar hasta la empuñadura, pero al girar, puede verla aun de pie, sin moverse un solo centímetro, sólo dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha están alzados, en un leve gesto, y caen rápidamente. El látigo de fuego se mueve a sus pies y lo enlaza, haciéndolo caer; ella se acerca y lo mira, sin intención de levantarlo del suelo. El conoce esos ojos, alguien más lo ha mirado así más de una vez. Cuando gira a ver a Souten, aun sin levantarse del sueño, la puede ver con la mirada al suelo, en una reverencia. ¿Por qué demonios no lo viene a ayudar y solo se queda ahí parada?

Un tiempo después, Rin por fin sale de la cabaña refregándose las manos con un paño, para ver a la joven youkai apoyada en la pared sosteniendo a Inuyasha de una oreja para que se quede quieto y a Souten divertida por la escena.  
- Lady Izumi – hace una ligera reverencia mientras que ella simplemente le sonríe – Ya puedes pasar Inuyasha : es un niño hermoso. – Inuyasha sale corriendo a ver a su recién nacido. Rin supone que en la asamblea ya han notado que no pertenece allí.

- Milady, disculpe la intromisión, tenía asuntos que arreglar en ese castillo y... bueno…

- Por favor, alguien debía callar a esos engreídos. Hasta has ayudado mucho a tu señor consumiendo el tiempo de la asamblea en algo que no fuera él, deberías estar orgullosa. Ah, pero no es eso por lo que he venido: Lord Konatsu solicita su presencia en su castillo. Urgentemente. Y ha de insistir, si se niega a acompañarme.

- ¿Lord Konatsu? – Souten le dice por señas detrás de ella que es el señor dragón del que están hablando - ¡Ah! Pues, siento mucho decirlo, pero preferiría quedarme lejos de la corte por un tiempo más, si se me permite.

- No se le permite. El señor insiste- agrega Izumi con una sonrisa. "esta mujer es bastante rara. Siento que me está amenazando de alguna manera, pero mantiene su sonrisa."

- ¿Lord Sesshomaru no vendrá a por mí?

- No. Hemos decidido que sería lo ideal que viniera yo sola. Bajo su pedido, claro. – ¿"hemos"? ¿Ha dicho "hemos"? Tal vez sea por eso que la está alejando de él, que no quiere cruzar palabra con ella, ¿Verdad? Tal vez sea Izumi a la que prefiera. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué juega así con ella? ¿Es que la está usando para satisfacer sus necesidades mientras no pueda concretarlas con Izumi? Ambos son miembros de la corte, tienen sus formas. Pero entonces, ¿Ella no es más que un mero juguete, ahora? Desechable y fácilmente reemplazable. No, no lo permitirá; tendrá una o dos cositas que decirle cuando se lo crucen. Pero, ¿Desde cuándo manda a alguien más a hacer su trabajo? Aun cuando Jaken la venia a buscar de pequeña y decía que su señor estaba muy ocupado para ella, sabía que estaba observándola desde algún lado del bosque. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba corriendo para adentrarse entre los árboles. Izumi la sigue, sí, pero no parece que quiera alcanzarla: de hecho, sus pasos suenan como si estuviese caminando.  
Se detiene en medio de un claro y grita a con toda sus fuerzas "¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de tu escondite, cobarde!". Izumi, desde lejos, no puede evitar la risa. Una fuerza la empuja contra el tronco de un árbol, y al abrir los ojos, puede ver la mano derecha de Sesshomaru aferrándole el cuello. No, está apoyándose entre sus clavículas, tenso, como si temiera seguir bajando; a pesar de sentir su aliento en la punta de la nariz, nota como ni siquiera la mira a los ojos. Su expresión sigue dura y fría como siempre, pero no la mira a los ojos. En un ataque de rabia por todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que le había hecho pasar, Rin le propina una bofetada que no se esperó: terminó sentado en el suelo y ella enseguida se le subió para tomarle la cara con ambas, obligándola a mirarle.  
Lo que no notó enseguida fue que debido a las rodillas flexionadas y la armadura, ella se sentó directamente encima de sus caderas, y al sentir el roce, Sesshomaru clavó las uñas en la tierra para poder controlar sus impulsos, pero puede sentir el néctar que emana de su piel, el calor de sus manos, de sus piernas rodeándolo. Quiere bajar la cabeza para que no pueda ver la lujuria en sus ojos, pero ella lo toma del pelo, cortando sus movimientos. Se acerca a él hasta que puede sentir su respiración agitada sobre su boca, y no hace nada más: sólo lo mira a los ojos, intentando descifrar que es eso que le está ocultando. Sus manos suavizan el agarre y todo su cuerpo se relaja por un momento, en un suspiro. Está cansada, cansada de él, cansada de todo esto. Pero no puede dejarla ir, aún no, no puede estar sola, debe protegerla. Ella muerde suavemente su labio inferior y algo dentro suyo lo impulsa hacia adelante. En un segundo, sus manos se alejaron del suelo para rodear su cintura, sus labios cerraron el hueco entre los dos, y cuando finalmente se separó de ella, le susurró al oído: "no juegues conmigo, Rin".  
¿jugar con él? Si hay alguien divirtiéndose manejando la situación, ese debería ser él, no ella. Aunque claro, tal vez, si es un juego que puede jugarse de a dos. Y es su turno de mover las piezas.  
Rin lo obliga a volver hacia atrás tirando suavemente de sus hombros: Sesshomaru ya se veía venir un discurso, un golpe, una huida; cualquier cosa, pero no esto. Ella se apoya sobre su cuerpo y se separa suavemente de él, apoyando las rodillas contra el suelo; pudo escuchar el leve gemido que intentó acallar. Tal vez sepa jugar este juego mejor de lo piensa. Pasa su mano derecha lentamente desde su pecho, pasando por el peto hasta la faja que lo sostiene, casi entres sus piernas, y la desata enseguida. La armadura se afloja y le da lugar para pasar suavemente su mano por entre sus piernas y sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo. Apenas lo toca, y siente como su cuerpo se tensa, la mira a los ojos buscando una respuesta, pero sólo obtiene una media sonrisa y otra lenta caricia. Puede sentir que su esencia cambia, parece divertirse con la situación; otra leve caricia y lo siente cada vez más cerca de ella, el movimiento de sus caderas le indica cómo seguir, y su mano no se detiene aun tan cerca de sí misma. El cuerpo de Sesshomaru vibra con un suave ronroneo y tira su cabeza apenas hacia atrás, sus hombros relajados; ya no intenta defenderse, sólo la deja hacer a su gusto. Ella se acerca sin sacar la mano de su posición, apenas roza sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja y susurra "Esta batalla es mía". Sin más, se levanta y vuelve a la aldea.  
Nadie juega con el gran Sesshomaru de esa manera.

* * *

He vuelto, depsues de mi primer reprobado de la carrera. oh well, la proxima será.


	14. Chapter 14

Sepan disculpar la horrible redacción y la dificultad para encontrar sinónimos en este capitulo.

* * *

Izumi se había detenido en la entrada del bosque y la estaba esperando. En el mejor de los casos no habría visto nada. Ojala. Rin disimula la alegría, la satisfacción de la victoria, de verlo finalmente vulnerable, a su merced, y se dirige a su choza, en donde Souten había empezado a preparar su equipaje. Estarán un tiempo fuera, en el castillo de Lord Konatsu, en las tierras del sur; deberán llevar ropa liviana ya que en este momento del año el calor allí es infernal, y suficiente ropa como para pasar unos meses. Por algo que no les quiso explicar muy bien, los otros señores quieren hacer ceder a Sesshomaru, y la mejor manera es a través de ella, así que tiene que ocultarla. ¿Y Souten? Ella va sólo a hacerle compañía, será una travesía larga. Y no puede evitar preguntar por el pasto y la tierra en sus rodillas. Rin mira sus vestidos sucios por su paseíto entre los árboles y decide ir a darse un baño: debe estar segura por un tiempo hasta que Sesshomaru entienda que no es más una niña pequeña, ¿No?  
Toma un kimono anaranjado a cuadros como los que usaba de pequeña, un cepillo y unos aceites, y se dirige al agua. Souten prefirió quedarse con Izumi, la muchacha le caía cada vez mejor; sonreía muy a menudo pero tenía una marcada afición por dejar en ridículo a los demás. Es la clase de persona con la que disfruta pasar el rato.  
Cuando llega al lago se asegura de que nadie esté cerca: parece que de hecho no vino a asustarla esta vez. Se desnuda y se adentra en el agua, el fresco parece intentar borrar la sensación de su cuerpo cediendo entre sus piernas, queriendo alcanzarla, de sus labios en los suyos, casi con la intención de morderla, de no dejarla ir. No, tiene que dejar de pensar en él, es un juego y nada más: un juego sucio, un juego del que nadie más debe saber. Pero nada más que eso. Intenta cubrir la imagen de su rostro en ese suave gemido frotando los aceites vigorosamente para olvidar las sensaciones que el recuerdo pone en su piel, y sale del agua sin más, ya limpia del pasto y el polvo, pero no del contacto. Cuando sale a buscar el kimono que cuelga de una rama a dos pasos de ella, siente un calor a su espalda, y rápidamente su brazo le cruza la cintura y la empuja hacia él: puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca de ella, no lleva puesta la armadura; lame apenas la gota de agua que viajaba hasta su clavícula desde el lóbulo de su oreja y le permite sentir su respiración, pero esta vez no dice nada. Rin gira sin que Sesshomaru reaccione y apoya su frente en la de él: sentir su respiración chocando contra su rostro siempre le da fuerzas.

- Es un camino peligroso en el que juegas.

- No creo que sea peligroso; yo también se cómo jugar. – A este punto, Rin puede ver claramente como una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. La misma sonrisa que ella dibujo alguna vez.

- ¿Es un desafío? – rápidamente, él suelta la presión de su brazo y barre sus pies con el suyo; antes de caer al suelo, toma su muñeca para girarla, y ella cae de espaldas, casi en la misma posición en que él estaba hace un tiempo: no puedo evitar ver la casualidad de la situación. Ella intenta levantarse, pero Sesshomaru se posa encima de ella, casi sin tocarla, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de su cintura. Se acerca, como si fuese a besarla, y ella lo espera, pero en su lugar, lame sus labios y baja con suaves besos por su cuello, jugueteando con su lengua por la piel de ella, que se estremece a cada toque, llegando sin prisa hacia uno de sus pezones, mordisqueando suavemente hasta que su cuerpo se crispa bajo suyo y sus suaves gemidos se vuelven uno solo que ya no puede disimular. Él sigue recorriendo, ahora su vientre, sosteniendo su cintura entre sus manos delicadamente, mientras que ella, entre jadeos, responde a sus caricias con pequeñas risitas y amplios quejidos de placer. Sin embargo, cuando parece seguir alejándose, ella murmura algo. Él pasa su mano por entre sus pechos para dejarla descansar en la base de su cuello y se acerca a su oído: "¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime, Rin?". Ella no contestó, sin embargo, se acercó para gemir en su oído y tomarlo del pelo, de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo alejaba de ella: esta vez lo acercó a su pecho y cuando él pudo saborear de nuevo el néctar de su piel, suspiró: "No te detengas". Él siguió su camino rastreando esos rincones que la hacían jadear más intensamente, hasta que encontró ese punto que la hizo temblar por un segundo: pasó su lengua suavemente por su clítoris y el cuerpo de ella pareció prenderse fuego; olas y olas de placer la recorren y erizan cada centímetro de su piel, sus manos ahora se aferran al cabello de su señor para que continúe, quien sigue jugueteando por su sexo, exaltado por el aroma que puede desprender de ella. Puede sentir como la tensión en sus piernas aumenta, como sus leves quejidos se transformaron casi en gritos ahogados, como se muerde los labios para que nadie en la aldea la escuche y se acerque, como se recuesta con la espalda arqueada sobre el pasto suave y estira sus pies, cada vez un poquito más, y el tono de su voz temblorosa casi gritando su nombre queda impregnado en sus oídos cuando luego de unos suaves mordiscos finalmente alcanza el orgasmo y queda rendida en el suelo. Él se acerca a ella, aún encima de su cuerpo y casi apoya la frente contra el suelo:

- Te deben estar buscando. – Rin se incorpora casi de un salto cuando Sesshomaru se levanta y da media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿No vendrás con nosotras?

- Las estaré esperando.

- No, no lo harás: me estarás siguiendo. – agrega, con una sonrisa. Puede ver que el también disfruta de su juego.

- ¿Es eso un desafío?

- No es realmente necesario. Sólo sé que estarás ahí. Siempre estás ahí para mí. –Ríe con esa inocencia que tanto extrañaba, que no sabía siquiera que extrañaba. Sonríe y muerde su labio inferior, antes de retirarse envuelto en un resplandor. Fue sólo un segundo, pero sabe que eso fue lo que vio: fue una sonrisa desnuda, una sonrisa sincera. Y fue sólo para ella.


	15. Chapter 15

En su choza, Izumi y Souten la están esperando cuando cruza por la puerta, ya arreglada; elige un broche de perlas nacaradas para atar su pelo como de costumbre, en una onda delicada que le cuelga sobre el hombro derecho, aun húmeda por el baño. Izumi carga a Ah-Un, que las estuvo esperando en la entrada de la aldea y las invita a pasar a un carruaje tirado por otro dragón similar, pero de un tono rojizo imponente. Por más que Rin quisiera viajar con su amigo de la infancia, las muchachas insisten en que vaya con ellas. Habían estado hablando de trucos para poner en vergüenza a los integrantes de la corte y sus debilidades; varios de ellos no soportan que una mujer los ponga en vereda o demuestre que están equivocados, mucho menos una humana. Es por esto que ella parece tener tanto interés en Rin, al parecer. Jaken las espera sobre el dragón rojo, ya que será quien las conducirá al castillo, y algo lo arrebata enseguida se asiento:

- ¡Jaken-sama! – lo estruja en sus brazos hasta sacarle el aire: hace tanto que no se veían.

- ¡Niña, que haces, suéltame! – lo suelta y el demonio cae redondo al suelo.

- ¡No soy una niña! – dice, con un pequeño mohín, y seguidamente sonríe ampliamente, como lo hacía desde pequeña – Lo extrañé mucho, Jaken-sama.

- Que alegría que se han vuelto a juntar, pero el viaje es largo. Jaken, ve a tu puesto – agrega Izumi con una sonrisa amenazante. ¿Puede ser amenazante una sonrisa? En cualquier caso, la suya da escalofríos. – Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar durante el viaje. Arriba, señoritas.

Durante el viaje la dama se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a Rin acerca de su tiempo con Sesshomaru, especialmente sus visitas cuando estaban alejados; ella intentó evitar contarle nada de lo que sucedió en palacio, no debe saberlo nadie, ni menos ella, que tal vez podría ser. Sólo tal vez.

- Milady, si me disculpa, – interrumpe la conversación que estaba teniendo con Souten sobre la corte - ¿Cuál es su relación con Sesshomaru? – la youkai lanza una pequeña risita antes de responder.

- Digamos que somos muy unidos. No creo que necesite más aclaración. – la niña traga saliva y asiente. Entonces, ¿Ella es realmente sólo un juego? Pero, esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa fue un regalo sólo para ella, uno de los más preciados que pudo obsequiarle. – La corte está furiosa por mi matrimonio y quieren impedirlo; la mejor manera de hacer eso es haciendo que Sesshomaru se arrepienta de su decisión. Y tú pareces un buen blanco por el que empezar a atacar. - ¿un buen blanco? ¿Eso quiere decir que es importante para él? Pero, entonces, ¿Cuál es exactamente su relación? Para ser un mero juguete es muy importante, pero no como para acercarse a ella directamente, sino a escondidas o bajo las sombras de la noche. – Hey, estás muy callada, ¿He dicho algo que no debía? No quiero que se asusten, las estamos llevando por su propio bien, no las intentamos secuestrar ni nada por el estilo – ríe suavemente. Es increíble como una simple risa puede erizar tu piel así, como si fuera una advertencia de algo terrible que está a punto de suceder. – Ahora, señorita, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta más: ¿Puede contarme de su encuentro con Milord? No pude evitar notar el largo tiempo que ha tardado en darse un baño y el olor particular a cierto cachorro que lleva en su piel. – Rin traga saliva: malditos demonios perro y sus malditas narices, Souten nunca lo hubiese notado, pero se había olvidado de ella. Tiene que desviar el tema de alguna manera: lo que pasó no tiene que saberlo nadie. Mucho menos ella que es… podría ser. ¿Por qué demonios no le dice por qué razón son tan unidos y ya?

- Um… ¿Cachorro?

- Ah, ¿No lo sabias? Dudo que lo puedas notar por tu cuenta igual, un par de cientos de años para un humano es una eternidad, pero la verdad es que Sesshomaru recién está saliendo de su adolescencia. Y si bien se pudo tolerar que gobernara por su padre cuando era pequeño, ahora que tiene edad para elegir una pareja, los demonios de la corte no dejan de abalanzarse sobre él, esperando o que se case con sus hijas, o que decida no casarse en absoluto y sus tierras se dividan. ¿recuerda que le dije que su intromisión en la asamblea lo había ayudado? La asamblea se realizó para hablar de su próximo casamiento. Y claro, el hecho de que se haya presentado una mujer soltera y en edad de merecer de improviso, no fue necesariamente una ayuda. Más con el tono arrogante de su carta de presentación: no cualquiera tiene esa confianza con un conocido asesino despiadado como cuentan las historias – la cara de Souten se tiñe del mismo color que la piel del dragón que las está llevando a destino: Así que por eso era que parecía tan enfadado con ella. Nunca se sintió muy cómodo en su presencia, definitivamente no se llevan bien, pero el día de la asamblea era una rabia profunda la que había en sus ojos. Si no fuera porque decidió aprovechar la presencia de Rin… ¡Y la carta! ¿Estará también enfadado por eso? La carta había sido enviada la noche de sake y juegos de las muchachas, aun bajo la influencia del alcohol, no podría hablarle así en un momento de sobriedad, jamás. A menos que esté tan enfadada como estuvo la mañana de la última carta, pero pocas cosas la enfadaban más que alguien jugando con su querida amiga. Y alguien que se supone que es tan serio y maduro… jugando como un simple adolescente. Pero, ¿Es un adolescente, verdad? A pesar de que parezca un impenetrable muro de piedra, es muy joven. Y con las necesidades de un joven, le guste o no. Pero, las cartas fueron enviadas directamente a su mano, sabe perfectamente por todo el tiempo que paso de niña en el castillo que nadie tiene derecho a abrir la correspondencia dirigida directamente a él. ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes que decía la carta? Nadie puede abrir su correspondencia. Hay historias turbias de lo que le pasa a los demonios que lo han intentado.

- Somos bastante íntimos. Yo sé muchas cosas – otra vez esa sonrisa que parece esconder más de lo que dice. A esta mujer le encanta jugar con la gente, y claramente las está usando de conejillos de indias.

El viaje luego de eso fue más bien tranquilo: por más preguntas que quisieran hacer acerca de la situación, de la vida de Sesshomaru, o de Izumi en particular, la mujer le respondía con evasivas. Los juegos mentales son su territorio, será difícil ganarle ahí. Pero Rin sabe de dónde sacar información de necesitarla. De noche, tuvieron que parar para comer: por más que a las chicas no les fuera necesario, ella sigue siendo humana. Pero les hizo un bien a todas poder estirar un poco las piernas.  
Rin se alejó de su compañía, diciendo que tenía "necesidades que atender"; sin embargo, había visto un reflejo blanco entre la espesura cuando estaban descendiendo: sabe que está por aquí. Y no está intentando esconderse. Lo encuentra sentado al pie de un árbol, costumbre usual en él, sin siquiera girarse para mirarla. Ella se acerca hasta quedar justo a su lado y tira de su pelo para obligarlo a mirar hacia arriba, para obligarlo a mirarla. Sus cabellos se escurren sedosos por entre sus dedos; tal vez sea un mal hábito, pero le tomó el gusto a llamar su atención de esa manera.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás quién es?

- Nh…

- Izumi. ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de ti?

- Nos conocemos desde cachorros. – en este momento decide levantarse de su sitio para poder verla a los ojos, tan cerca que puede sentir sus pechos rozando la armadura: Rin, de la impresión, soltó su cabello enseguida, pero su mano continúa aún en el aire - ¿Por qué te resulta interesante? – se acerca a su oído y en una especie de ronroneo que estremece su cuerpo, agrega -¿Estás celosa, Rin? – Ella prácticamente salta de la impresión y se voltea para poder pensar; con su intensa mirada posada en ella no puede pensar, sólo recuerda, y su piel responde enseguida. ¿Por qué le resulta tan interesante? Es sólo un juego, la persona con que la que se case importa poco, esto es sólo un juego.

- ¡No, claro que no! No tengo por qué. No tengo derecho. A fin de cuentas sólo soy una niña, tengo derecho a jugar un poco antes de sentar cabeza y….- su tono casi parece burlón cuando agrega - Tú también lo eres. ¿Verdad? Ella te llamó cachorro – No puede verlo pero puede notar que está irritado, todo su cuerpo se tensa detrás suyo, sus garras se clavan fuertemente en la palma de sus manos, un brazo cruza por su cintura y la obliga a apoyarse en él. Casi parece gruñirle cuando contesta:

- No soy ningún niño.

- Entonces, ¿Ya sabes que es lo que quieres? – De nuevo esa pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si se queda cerca de ella, difícilmente podrá sostener la máscara que necesita para sobrevivir con un importante miembro de la Corte, pero no puede dejarla ir. El sólo imaginarla con alguna otra persona le revuelve las entrañas: es lo que ha estado haciendo esos tres largos años que se alejó de ella, de la nueva Rin, la mujer, no la niña. Tres años pensando que cualquier residuo de persona podría tocarla mientras él se mantenía lejos, mientras debía mantenerse lejos. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, las sensaciones de su cuerpo se apoderaban de él, sólo quería abrazarla, tocarla, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, escucharla gemir su nombre; nada del mundo real importaba mientras pudiera escucharla reír, escucharla sentir, sostenerla en brazos en ese mínimo instante que su propia culpa le permitía antes de escapar de ella. Tres años en que intentó olvidar que alguna vez existió, en que se prohibió parecerse a su padre, morir como él. La mujer fue su decadencia, y Rin. ¿Rin será la suya? Y si se queda con ella, ¿Qué pasará cuando muera? Su propia vida, corta para ser un demonio, ya es bastante más longeva de lo que la de ningún humano será. Pero intentar escapar lo está consumiendo: no puede alejarse de ella, por más que lo intente; cada vez que baja la guardia, se ve corriendo a buscarla de nuevo. Su propio cuerpo no le obedece. Quiere poseerla, no, más que eso. Ella no es una mera mujer con quien satisfacerse: podría tener cuantas quisiera, a quienes quisiera. Le han ofrecido en matrimonio infinidad de mujeres, muchas bastante más voluptuosas que ella, pero son sólo eso: mujeres. Ninguna provoca la locura que saca Rin de lo más profundo de su ser, ninguna lo despierta, lo exalta, de esa manera. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si, tal vez todo lo que quiera es estar con ella. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es ella, que tiene que tanto lo perturba?  
Sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba todo esto, su brazo la soltó; Rin puede notar el conflicto, la lucha interna que está batallando, y deposita un dulce beso en su mejilla para despertarlo.

- Tengo que volver al campamento. Cuando sepas la respuesta, te estaré esperando. Siempre podremos crecer juntos, cachorrito. – Lo toma del pelo y le da un suave beso en los labios, tan sutil que él no alcanza a reaccionar cuando Rin da media vuelta y se marcha por donde vino.

Por suerte, Sesshomaru está tan turbado con sus propios pensamientos que no pudo ver a la muchacha casi corriendo para llegar al campamento rápido, y esconderse entre sus sábanas, de la vergüenza que tiene. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a tal cosa? ¿Besarlo aprovechando de que no podría reaccionar? Aprovecharse de una persona mientras está vulnerable, ya se está pareciendo a él.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando llega al campamento, Rin se excusa diciendo que está cansada y se prepara para dormir, mientras las mujeres siguen charlando entre ellas. Se llevan bastante bien, parece. Eso, o Souten sigue intentando sacarle algo de información, pero es una misión imposible: la chica es lista. Muy lista. Aprovechando que se fue a dormir, Souten se recuesta en el tronco de un árbol a descansar, e Izumi se excusa por un momento. Viendo que se ha ido, la muchacha sigue con la vista el sendero que recorre entre la arboleda, pero espera en su lugar un momento más antes de salir tras ella, sigilosamente, creyendo que su amiga está dormida. Pero con el coraje que tuvo que juntar para hacer lo que hizo difícilmente podría dormir ahora tan fácil; cada vez que siente que él se abre un poco más ante ella, que baja la guardia, no puede evitar sentir que debe traspasar los límites, sólo para ver qué sucede. Los demás podrán verlo como un ser frío y distante, pero ella lo conoce mejor, ella puede ver detrás de lo que intenta aparentar. Y puede verlo cuando no aparenta ante ella; esas suaves sonrisas, en su batalla, en su encuentro en la aldea, en los recovecos de su castillo… Él está disfrutando esto. Puede que no haya decidido aún si debería o no, pero lo está disfrutando. Entonces, ¿Por qué la seguirá empujando lejos de él? ¿Será por Izumi? Pero ella también tiene cierto interés por conocerla, ella sabe algo. "somos bastante íntimos". ¿Pero cuánto sabrá? ¿Conocerá cada detalle, cada encuentro, o no sabrá nada de ella aún, y sólo siente su aroma impregnado en su piel? ¿O él le habrá contado todo? Y entonces, ¿Por qué no hace nada: no la ataca, no la humilla como le gusta hacer, no hace nada para lastimarla? Si se fuese a casar con él, ¿Por qué no reacciona?

Souten se agazapa en una rama: está bastante lejos, pero no parecen haber notado que está ahí. Los puede ver, pero no escuchar lo que dicen: él, sentado en el pasto, le permitió que se colgara de su cuello, y lo abrazara; ahora ella juega con su pelo y sonríe. Como quisiera tener mejores oídos, la conversación parece interesante; todo lo que sabe es lo que ya sabía de antes: "Somos bastante íntimos". Tal vez ni siquiera Rin pueda abrazarlo así sin que mueva un pelo por defenderse. Cuando ve que la muchacha se inclina a besarlo, sin poder ver bien donde, ya que le están dando la espalda, decide que es hora de volver. Lo mejor será no contarle a Rin lo que vio, al menos hasta que lleguen a destino. Se apresura para volver a su puesto antes de que ella vuelva, y cuando lo hace, parece no sospechar nada. Se dirige a recostarse dentro del carruaje a descansar, y no vuelve a salir. Lo mejor será ponerse a descansar: a la mañana siguiente verá cómo le da la noticia a su amiga.

Cuando Rin despierta, habiendo dormido muy poco la noche anterior, puede ver a Souten arreglando su vestido y sus colas de caballo, y a Lady Izumi cargando los víveres que han empacado, no con los bolsos, sino dentro del carruaje. Cuando está a punto de preguntar por qué, ella adivina su pregunta, sonríe y le hace un gesto con la mano, señalando al cielo. Levanta la vista y, entre las nubes, a lo alto, puede ver el costado de una torre que se yergue más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden alcanzar. Entiende que si todo el viaje es hacia arriba de ahora en más, no tendrán tierra firme donde descansar y comer, asi que se dispone a empacar sus pertenencias y seguir viaje. Sube al carruaje con una manzana en la boca, dispuesta a desayunar por el camino, cuando nota que la mirada de su amiga hacia la anfitriona ha cambiado: si, le sigue sonriendo, pero hay algo en ella que no encaja. Como si no le tuviera confianza, como si sospechara de algo. ¿Sabrá algo de la relación que tiene con Sesshomaru? Las pudo escuchar caminar la noche anterior, pero no se asomó a ver qué pasaba: estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, y no podía dejar de recordar cada minuto de los pasados días. Si se llegaba a asomar, aun entre las sombras podía verse su rubor. ¡Y su aroma! Si la dama se encontraba cerca, iba a saber… muchas cosas. Y no puede permitirlo. Aunque, por más que no le esté dirigiendo la palabra, Izumi no deja de mirarla intensamente. Pero no con sus sonrisas amenazantes, no: tal vez pueda traducirse esa mirada a… ¿Complicidad? ¿Tendrá todavía el olor de Sesshomaru desde la noche anterior? Bien recuerda que la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y habló en su oído; pudo sentir su pelo cayendo como cascada sobre su hombro por un segundo… Está divagando de nuevo, ¿Cómo es que no puede concentrarse? Termina su manzana e Izumi le quita el corazón para tirarlo por la mirilla a su espalda, casualmente rebotando en la cabeza de Jaken; la falta de sueño y la presión del aire la empiezan a marear y decide recostarse…

Cuando despierta, no está recostada sobre el asiento, si no que siente una calidez debajo suyo; saca sus manos de debajo de su cabeza, y las siente desnudar por un torso desnudo y firmemente moldeado, pero aún no se atreve a abrir los ojos. Cuando llega a tocar la faja con su mano izquierda, siente como alguien toma su rostro y la obliga a mirar hacia arriba. Puede sentir su aliento en su piel, su pelo escapando de sus dedos como si fuese agua, sus finos labios tocando los suyos….

- Hey, niña, ¡Despierta! Estas hablando en sueños – cuando abre al fin los ojos puede ver a Izumi conteniendo la risa, con la mano apoyada en su hombro, como si la hubiese estado sacudiendo

- ¿Qué pasa? – Rin aún está frotándose los ojos, intentando entender a donde se fue esa sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo, y de paso, saber de qué se ríe. ¡Ah, malditos demonios perro y sus malditas narices!

- Supongo que ya no puedo llamarte niña como antes, veo que al menos tu mente sabe cómo juegan los adultos, pero mínimo podrías murmurar entre sueños un poco más bajo – a esta altura ya no puede disimular la risa; Rin se siente avergonzada, pero nadie la derrota tan fácilmente. – Me llama mucho la atención como en tus sueños no lo llamas por su nombre…

- ¿Y cómo sabes con quien estaba soñando? He conocido mucha gente en mi vida.

- Oh, querida, yo se muchas cosas. Y sé que tú y yo solo conocemos a una persona a la que puedes llamar de esa manera – le replicó con una sonrisa. No puede soportar verla regodearse de esa manera, debe haber una manera de callarla.

- Sólo estaba analizando las posibilidades de esta estadía, – contesta sonriente, para disimular la vergüenza- y agradecería que no se interpusiera en mi camino, Milady.

- Oh, no te veo capaz – parafraseando un recuerdo que no dejaba de recorrer su mente, contestó rápidamente

- ¿Es eso un desafío?

- Mh… Digamos que sí. Digamos que te desafío a hacer tu sueño realidad. Y digamos que te ganarás mi aprecio y un contacto muy importante si lo consigues. Dime, si fuera un desafío, ¿Lo aceptarías? – Sabe que se está metiendo en un terreno peligroso, esta vez en serio. Pero ya no hay mucha vuelta atrás.

- Es un hecho – La boca de Souten parece que va a tocar le piso en cualquier momento. ¿Realmente tenía pensado, sin saber nada de Izumi ni de su relación con Sesshomaru, aceptar su reto? ¿Y por qué la desafiaría a tal cosa? ¿La quiere dejar en vergüenza, tal vez? Pues bien, eso no será posible; ahora debe ocuparse en enseñarle cada truco que tenga debajo de la manga. Si esa es su decisión, se hará como se debe. Sesshomaru no podrá resistirse cuando sepa lo que estará preparando para él.

Las reciben con una reverencia: el señor del castillo no está, pero las conducirán a sus cuartos y se verán con él y su hija en la cena. Ningún sirviente podría imaginarse lo que pasa por la cabeza de las tres muchachas al ver sus sonrisas. Será una estadía agitada.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru se encuentra ya en su habitación cuando las siente llegar; el calor lo abruma, aun vestido con su atuendo más liviano y sin armadura, debe abrirse las vestiduras para poder respirar. Detesta estas tierras, el clima infernal, pero no puede irse aún: tiene asuntos que atender con Konatsu, y tal vez con la mujer que acaba de pasar por su puerta. Su aroma lo exalta aún más que el sol que parece nunca dejar de brillar; con sólo olerla cerca de su habitación puede sentir como la sangre le hierve en su cuerpo. Más aun cuando nota que sigue curiosamente cerca; no le extraña que Izumi haya decidido acomodarla en el cuarto contiguo, sola. Sola, sin Souten que la persigue a todos lados. Algo está planeando, y conociéndola como la conoce, no es un buen augurio.  
Rin pasa a acomodarse en su alcoba cuando nota que está preparada para una sola persona: su amiga estará en la puerta de enfrente, bastante cerca, pero ella es una humana en territorio youkai, no puede menos que sentirse atemorizada por esto. Y por más que le hayan dicho que fueron órdenes de Sesshomaru traerla a este castillo, no lo ha visto por ningún lado, ¿Cómo puede saber que no es una trampa? Bien, más que acomodar sus cosas para pasar el rato, tal vez dibujar y esperar a que llegue la hora de la cena, no le queda por hacer. Debe hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no desesperar: sabe que está ahí por algún lado, siempre está ahí. Cuando termina de acomodar su equipaje, saca sus pinceles y comienza a dibujar para pasar el tiempo. Tan absorta está que no pudo ni llegar a ver el momento en que se abrió la puerta: habrá pasado ya media hora en su papel, tal vez más. En él puede verse la escena de su sueño, lo que ella pudo ver, el pecho firme y torneado que apenas cedía bajo la presión de su mano, su cabello plateado cayendo como cascada por su piel, sus labios finos y suaves esperándola, ansiándola; puede recordarlo tan vívidamente, no el sueño ya, sino la sensación de sus labios, de sus brazos rodeándola, de su sonrisa, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, todo tan real que casi puede sentir su respiración aun en su nuca.

- ¿Ese vendría a ser yo? – pega un salto tan brusco que él levanta las cejas al ver el susto que se llevó: su corazón corre a un paso increíble, ¿Cómo puede explicarle ahora por qué lo estaba dibujando? ¿le parecerá irrespetuoso, perverso? Las damas no tienen esos sueños, esos deseos, y ella no puede ser menos que una dama para él. No consigue encontrar una manera de contestar, solo lo mira fijo, esperando a que reaccione. – Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has visto, ¿Verdad? – Se levanta para sentarse enfrente de su escritorio, mientras ella lo sigue con la mirada, aun azorada, aun muda, mientras él se quita la parte de arriba de su kimono, sin perder contacto visual. A través de sus brazos y su espalda marcas violetas parecen rasgar su piel, su torso, si bien trabajado, era más esbelto que la mayoría de los trabajadores de la aldea, lo que lo hace ver aún más alto, y su mokomoko se arrulla rodeándole la cintura, por más que ella quisiera ver más allá. Sólo para poder olvidar sus ojos fijos en ella, toma un nuevo folio y comienza a dibujar: siente que la sangre corre ávida por su cuerpo, que un calor eufórico la recorre desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su lugar más cálido y aprieta las piernas para olvidar la sensación y continuar delineando. Se muerde apenas los labios y siente una sombra sobre ella, sus manos sobre la mesa, sube la vista y puede verlo con su mirada aun clavada sobre ella, sus labios no se mueven, pero sus ojos le sonríen: la está desafiando. Y ella no rechaza los desafíos. Se levanta de un golpe, lo toma de los cabellos y junta sus labios con los suyos, impulsivamente. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo, vuelve a sentarse, con la mirada baja y cubriéndose la boca con las manos, sin entender sus propias acciones; pero eso no lo detiene a él, que toma su barbilla con una mano, haciendo que baje ella las suyas, muerde apenas su labio inferior y aprovecha esta pequeña entrada para besarla, para introducir su lengua y juguetear con la suya. Ella no puede más que cerrar los ojos, sus manos instintivamente se acurrucan en su pecho, y sostienen sus hombros para que no se aleje; la mano derecha de Sesshomaru ha pasado ya de su barbilla a su mejilla, suavemente, mientras que la izquierda recorre lentamente sus mulos, presionando sus garras en la piel, incitándola a abrir de a poco sus piernas para darle lugar. Pero cuando ya está su mano tan cerca de su objetivo, la voz de Souten resuena por el pasillo, hablando con uno de los sirvientes en su camino hasta la habitación. Él se detiene, apenas lame sus labios, sonríe, muerde los suyos y se va por la portezuela detrás suyo, que da a un balcón apenas más grande que los pies de una persona, desde donde se ve el abismo donde están suspendidos. Ella no puedo seguirlo, no pudo dejar de pensar en ese gesto que le ofreció, esa nueva sonrisa: se está` divirtiendo como un niño a costa suya. Aunque, ella también está disfrutando del juego. Al fin lo había besado como corresponde, pero, ¿Cómo le dirá a Souten? Y más aún, ¿Cómo le explicara que de repente, sabe cómo dibujarlo? Tiene que pensar rápido, está a punto de cruzar la puerta.

* * *

Ok, salio corto pero tengo que irme a trabajar, asi que les dejo como regalo el modelo que encontre para describir el dibujo de Rin: .


	18. Chapter 18

- ¡Rinny, linda! Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy y… ¿Estas dibujando? – sobre la mesa se encuentran hojas desparramadas, y un dibujo a medio hacer con una pincelada cruzándolo, como si algo hubiese movido su mano mientras lo realizaba. El dibujo mostraba un hombre diferente al anterior, al de la primera noche, con los brazos relajados a los costados, y una estela tupida abrazándole la cintura, intentado ocultar el resto de su cuerpo. – Está… diferente. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ahm… Bueno... Tiene marcas en sus brazos, eso lo he visto desde pequeña así que tiene sentido que sigan a través de su cuerpo, ¿no?

- Si, bueno, ah… - una sonrisa demoniaca se cruza por su rostro - ¿Crees que sea violeta o sólo esté marcada también? – Rin baja la cabeza de un golpe, tan roja que la podrían usar como faro en las costas, mientras que su amiga estalla en carcajadas- ¡Vamos niña, que estoy jugando! Bueno, en algún momento lo averiguaras, ¿No? Así que no pongas esa cara. Escucha, en el bosque… la he seguido. Y él estaba ahí.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Em, no se aun qué clase de relación tienen, estaban de espaldas y es difícil de adivinar… Pero esa mujer te quiere dejar en ridículo y no lo permitiré. Si aceptas la apuesta, la ganarás y la ganarás con toda la dignidad y elegancia posible. No podrá decir una sola palabra fuera de lugar frente a ti de nuevo, confía en mí- parece estar muy segura de lo que dice, pero a ella le sigue sonando raro. Si son pareja, si se van a casar, porque ella habló de "su matrimonio", ¿Cómo es que quiere que lo intente seducir? Si fuera por ella intentaría sacar a todas las otras pretendientes del camino, no alentarlas a que vayan a por él. Tal vez los demonios perro tengan otras formas de hacer las cosas. De todas maneras, es hora de sus clases de etiqueta y seducción para la cena de esta noche: al menos eso le sacará la escena reciente de la mente. Y esa sonrisa sugerente que le ofreció antes de marcharse.

Ella intenta sacarle una palabra, pero él no contesta. Sesshomaru sólo la mira fijamente intentando asimilar lo que le acaba de decir. Es decir que todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿Es sólo un reto? Rin siempre se esforzó por ser más poderosa, más resistente que otros humanos para poder quedarse a su lado; es difícil que rechace un desafío. Así que, realmente es un simple juego vacío, un juego que él sólo puede perder.

- Vamos, intento que le crezcan agallas, sólo eso: ¿No era esto lo que querías? – Izumi no puede lograr que la mire a los ojos: realmente está enfadado, y es raro que se enoje con ella. Intenta tomarlo de las manos pero él la rechaza con un gruñido.

- No quiero que se sienta obligada a nada. Es su decisión, no un juego de ajedrez en el que tú mueves las piezas.

- Siempre pudo haber dicho que no…

- ¿Alguien ha dicho que no a tus juegos mentales alguna vez? Es un desafío. Rin nunca rechaza un desafío.

- Oh… ¿He hecho mal, entonces? De acuerdo, lo arreglaré, pero… no antes de esta noche. Y tengo un reto para ti también: quiero que descifres qué demonios es lo que quieres con esta niña: si fuera sólo la lujuria que le demuestras, la hubieses tomado hace mucho ya. No creo que seas tan débil como para temerle a tu propia mente, ¿No? – se levanta, hace una reverencia y sale de su cuarto, dejándolo mirando hacia el suelo, con el único sonido del chirrido de sus dientes chocando entre sí: ¿Cómo se atrevía a pasar por encima de él de esa manera? Una cosa es abrir su correspondencia, cosa que a nadie le está permitido, pero no hay nada allí que ella no pudiera haber adivinado en un principio. Pero, jugar con la mente de Rin, eso ya es cruzar la línea. A pesar de tener las mejores intenciones, nunca piensa dos veces sus movimientos. ¿Y si ella no quería que nada de lo que pasó hoy hubiese pasado jamás? ¿Y si no hubiese tenido un invitado de repente? ¿Qué hubiese pasado? Golpea su escritorio con tal fuerza que lo hace astillas: tendrá que hablar con ella, por más difícil que le resulte. Pero tendrá que adivinar qué quiere decirle antes; claro que es imperativo saber si están bailando a su son o al de Izumi, pero cada vez que la ve, miles de ideas, de palabras se agolpan en su cabeza y no puede descifrarlas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente le quiere decir? Ella le ha llamado débil por no saber pero, ¿Puede realmente tener miedo de lo que intenta gritarle su mente? El gran Sesshomaru no siente miedo… ¿No? Va a necesitar toda la paz que pueda conseguir, de cualquier manera, y sabe que la dama del castillo siempre está lista para un enfrentamiento; lo mejor será dejar de pensar por un tiempo. Luego de esta noche, dijo. Necesita acallar su mente de la voz cantarina de la muchacha hasta luego de esta noche. "siempre podemos crecer juntos".

* * *

Bueno, no tuve internet ayer asi que suben los dos de ayer y uno de hoy. Tal vez suba otro a la noche, no se.  
Desafio para quienes dejan reviews, ¿Como contestarian a la pregunta de souten? :P


	19. Chapter 19

Rin está cansada de que Souten le recrimine hasta su postura: es una mera consejera después de todo, no debería llamar tanto la atención aprendiendo todo esto. Claro que él estará ahí, y ella… cuidando de que la promesa siga en pie. Aun no entiende por qué, pero un desafío es un desafío y no se retirará. Por más que las acciones de la mujer parezcan carecer de toda lógica. De cualquier manera, su amiga la está empezando a poner de los nervios, así que toma sus lanzas y cambia sus vestiduras: el traje había quedado arruinado por la batalla que tuvo con él, pero Sango había cortado una tira vertical en la espalda por donde pasar cintas, para que se ajuste a su pecho sin caerse, haciendo lo mismo con sus mangas; ella sostenía el peso de las lanzas en sus brazos durante las practicas, no puede llevarlos desnudos en una batalla. La cubre menos ahora, pero el clima es realmente pesado, así que no le importa. Llama a uno de los sirvientes que pululan por el pasillo para que le indique a donde dirigirse pero éste prefiere acompañarla; definitivamente la tratan mejor que los del Castillo del Oeste, no parecen tan extrañados de ver humanos caminando por sus habitaciones. Souten le grita de lejos que no la acompañará, así que llega sola con su guía hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde ya hay una batalla sucediendo: Sesshomaru está en guardia con su Tenseiga en la mano, mientras que una joven mujer, de cabello colorado y ondeado hasta la cintura y ojos verdes relucientes, como dos gemas, se suspende sobre sus cabezas sostenida por dos enormes alas de un rojo brillante. Debe ser la hija del anfitrión, el Lord dragón, ¿Verdad?  
La muchacha ataca desde el aire, en picada, para alcanzarlo con su garras abiertas, pero él la elude con el filo de la espada y salta hacia su derecha; aprovecha el impulso para saltar hacia ella pero sus ojos se vuelven brillantes y lanza una bocanada de fuego de su boca hacia él: usa su látigo para impulsarse en la tierra y esquivarla, aun así llega a tocar su estela. Cuando toca el suelo, ve a Rin con su nuevo traje de batalla, y tarda en reaccionar: se mueve hacia atrás esperando esquivar el golpe, pero sus garras alcanzan su pecho. Ella cierra sus alas y decide terminar la batalla; no solo está la invitada esperando su turno, sino que hay un mensajero esperándola a ella, les ha pedido explícitamente que interrumpan cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo su tenían algún dato de su padre. Se acerca a Sesshomaru, murmura algo, y le ofrece una reverencia; al retirarse saluda también a Rin, que la mira maravillada por la velocidad con la que logró tocarlo. La muchacha es alta y muy hermosa, pero con una sonrisa tímida y sincera, diferente a la de Izumi: ella no parece esconder dobles intenciones. Cuando vuelve la vista al frente, él la está mirando fijamente, como esperando a que se adelante; pues bien, no lo hace esperar demasiado: se acerca al centro del campo y se pone en guardia, la lanza derecha al frente, cubriendo su rostro, la otra atrás, con la punta hacia abajo, esperando el momento. La última vez había descubierto su defensa en cruz, pero no sus tácticas ofensivas, esta vez es su momento de mover. Espera a que él arremeta contra ella, pero no lo hace, debe haber notado que necesita de la fuerza de su contrincante para atacar, así que deberá armar otro plan. Corre hacia él dispuesta a darle una estocada, él gira su cuerpo para esquivarla, justo como esperaba, y pasa su lanza izquierda hacia adelante que es bloqueada por la espada, aunque llegó a hacer cierto daño en un costado de sus vestiduras. Sesshomaru sonríe: está intentando ver sus movimientos, esperando un paso en falso; ella gira la lanza izquierda para librarse del bloqueo y lo obliga a saltar hacia atrás. Pero no se queda ahí, sino que vuelve a saltar justo detrás de ella, que gira para atacarlo con la lanza tosca, detenida por la espada, y luego con la otra, que interrumpe directamente con su mano. La obliga a girar, y apretar su cuerpo contra el de él una vez más, pero sus manos están ahora cruzadas contra sus pechos, prácticamente desnudos por la liviandad de la tela; si las mueve la libera, así que no puede reaccionar rápido cuando ella usa sus pies para darle una patada en el pecho y separarse de él, impulsándole luego en el suelo con una de las lanzas, para llegar a patearle el rostro. Sin embargo, él consigue eludir el último golpe y la toma de la pierna para impulsarla hacia su cuerpo, de esa manera, se levanta a meros centímetros de él, y duda cómo continuar por un segundo, pero enseguida se acerca aún mas y lame suavemente sus labios, tal sutilmente que Sesshomaru tarda en notar que tiene el filo de la lanza izquierda sobre su cuello.

- Esta batalla es mía, ¿no es así, cachorrito? – sus palabras son casi murmuradas, sólo para que él las escuche. Sin embargo, en lugar de intimidarse por el arma, apoya su cuello en el suelo para acercarse a su oído y contestar, en un suave ronroneo

- Aún no he perdido, Rin – apenas acaricia el lóbulo de su oreja con sus colmillos, se da media vuelta y se marcha. Podría jurar por el tono de su voz, que estaba sonriendo.  
Se sienta en la tierra para poder comprender todo lo que había pasado, cuando nota que Souten salta de un árbol cercano: había estado ahí todo el rato. Y por su rostro, puede ver que notó su truco sucio, pero no el de él: es muy bueno para esconder sus intenciones. No hace más que felicitarla, no sólo por su truco, sino por usar el movimiento que ella le había enseñado, era simple cuando se emplea una lanza tan grande como la Raigekijin, pero las de Rin no tienen tanta estabilidad. Mientras se dirigían al castillo de vuelta, una joven youkai se acercó para acompañarlas a prepararse para tomar un baño; el señor de la casa prefiere asegurarse en todo momento de que no se pierdan, después de todo, están en un edificio prácticamente suspendido entre las nubes. Bien, lo mejor será un baño caliente para despejarse de todo lo que pasó el día de hoy. Y fueron muchas cosas, será un baño largo. Pero lo que importa, es que ya sabe cómo vencerlo.


	20. Chapter 20

La noche llega, y los invitados, cada uno en su dormitorio, se preparan para la velada; Rin tomó prestado uno de los vestidos de su amiga, con el escote abierto apenas sostenido en los hombros, blanco con flores de sakura en las esquinas, terminado con una faja de un rosa pálido, y se ata todo el cabello con una cola de caballo alta decorada con el broche similar a la flor, con la esperanza de despegárselo de la espalda. La yukata llega hasta los pies, pero es de seda muy fina y tiene tajo a los lados que le suben un poco más allá de las rodillas; usualmente no se sentiría cómoda en un atuendo así, pero el calor en ese castillo es infernal, así que no le presta mucha atención. La viene a buscar un sirviente para acompañarla, cuando se cruza con la dama en el pasillo, quien le pide que se retire. La muchacha lleva un vestido de estilo continental ajustado al cuerpo y el pelo recogido con un broche de escamas de esmeralda; se presenta como Hana, la hija de Lord Konatsu y heredera del castillo, pero cuando le pregunta por que la han traído a ella hasta aquí, siendo simplemente consejera de un miembro menor de la Corte, ella no sabe que contestar. La han traído porque Sesshomaru así lo decidió, no por otra cosa, pero algo así sonaría como mínimo, sospechoso. ¿Qué asuntos tendría que tratar alguien como él con un humano, después de todo? De cualquier manera, la dama le sonríe y no pregunta más: no busca incomodar a sus invitados, sino todo lo contrario, agradece su presencia en el castillo. Con las recientes situación entre los otros Lords, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de salir de él, por su propia seguridad; agradecía toda la compañía que pudiera tener.  
Pronto llegan al salón principal, donde la mesa ya está servida, pero los invitados aún están llegando: puede ver en la cabecera de la mesa al señor de la casa, que le sonríe afablemente, ella no puede menos que contestar con el mismo cariño, ya que la había defendido en el Castillo del Oeste, y olvida sus modales por un momento para ir a darle un abrazo. El señor le responde con una suave palmadita en la cabeza y una risita entre los dientes, sin embargo ella pudo sentir la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa: allí estaba él, vestido de blanco con detalles romboidales rojos como de costumbre, pero con vestimentas más finas y el pelo anudado en una trenza suelta en su espalda, aunque conserva la mokomoko en su hombro derecho. Su rostro no muestra una sola expresión, pero su mirada parece estar ardiendo. Al rato de sentarse, puede escuchar a Izumi y Souten viniendo desde la puerta al otro lado: al parecer son los únicos invitados del castillo. Mientras los sirvientes comienzan a servir los platos, sorprendentemente de una carne asada condimentada como podrían hacerlo en una casa humana de alta alcurnia, el anfitrión comienza a explicar la situación:

- Agradezco su presencia aquí esta noche, y también lamento que esto sea necesario. Como sabrán, el matrimonio de mi hija ha causado ciertos… desacuerdos con varias personas de rango; y salir de este edificio puede ser peligroso. Especialmente para usted, señorita – dice dirigiéndose a Rin, - la he visto batallando en prácticas ya dos veces pero lamento decirle que unas simples lanzas no podrán enfrentarse a la clase de amenazas con las que estamos tratando. Y por eso le ruego se quede dentro de estos muros. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que su estadía sea lo más cómoda posible, siempre y cuando usted acceda en no moverse de aquí.

- Entonces… me han traído aquí para… ¿encerrarme?

- Oh no, por favor: para cuidarla, señorita. Creemos que por su, digamos, irrupción en la asamblea y la protección que le brindó Milord Sesshomaru en esos momentos, usted es un blanco fácil si se queda en una aldea humana. Y no queremos que nadie la dañe; personalmente, tengo grandes esperanzas en usted como miembro de la Corte: sus habilidades diplomáticas son excepcionales. - ¿Habilidades diplomáticas? Todo lo que hizo fue cuidarse el cuello: si no decía algo tal vez notaran que no pertenecía… Pero tenía un buen punto: lo quiera o no, esos demonios parecían peligrosos, aun en presencia de Sesshomaru. Y realmente no parece tener alguna opción, está en una torre entre las nubes, difícilmente podría salir de allí sola. – Como heredera de la lanza del trueno, Milady Souten, nos gustaría que nos ayudara a defender el castillo, ya que su posición le es favorable: mi hija Hana y su consejera estarán a su disposición para asistirle. Como hemos hablado ya, de presentarse una batalla, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Izumi y yo iremos al frente de las tropas; les confiamos a ustedes la fortaleza, pero sobre todo, su propia seguridad. Bien, creo que no queda ningún tema más por cubrir…

- Si, padre. – Hana lo interrumpe y le otorga una pequeña reverencia hacia donde el cachorro se encuentra- Muchas gracias por venir. Realmente significa mucho para mí tener su presencia no sólo en mi hogar, sino su apoyo en nuestras fuerzas.

- Será un honor tenerlo en nuestra familia, Milord. –él no dice nada, pero asiente como muestra de reconocimiento. Luego de eso, la cena se mantiene en silencio.

"sería un honor tenerlo en nuestra familia". Entonces, ¿De hecho piensa en casarse? Pero no es Izumi, sino la otra mujer la heredera de este castillo. A esta altura, Rin ya no puede entender bien lo que está pasando, sólo sabe que está en peligro, que él la volverá a dejar para luchar y no sabrá si volverá, que ante una guerra inminente, ella aún no sabe cuál es el papel que tiene que luchar. ¿Por qué la llevaron hasta ahí? ¿Por qué los otros youkai se fijarían en ella? Sólo es una humana al servicio de una muchacha a la que pocos siquiera le prestan atención, heredera de unas tierras que nadie valora realmente. Entonces, ¿Qué bien podrían sacar de atacarla a ella? ¿Será por las ideas de Lord Konatsu de que continúe con su participación en sus círculos? Izumi había mencionado que era importante para él, pero, ¿Importante cómo? ¿Cómo la niña a la que cuidó una vez? ¿Cómo una mujer más, que es capaz de seguirle el juego? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere con ella?  
Apenas puede comer algo; aún siente un nudo en la garganta, cuando se excusa para dirigirse a su cuarto, pidiéndole al sirviente que estaba a punto de seguirla, que la deje ir por su cuenta. Es una invitada de honor, así que el muchacho no se hace rogar. Después de unas cuantas idas y venidas, por fin encuentra su pasillo, pero cuando apoya su mano para abrir la puerta, la mano de él la detiene.

- Hoy no estoy de humor – se da vuelta sin más: parece realmente cansada de todo el esfuerzo mental que tiene que soportar para no volverse loca de la incertidumbre. Nada tiene sentido en su cabeza. - ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí en un primer lugar? No soy tu protegida, no soy una niña que debas andar cuidando, no soy familia, o un súbdito que te haya prometido nada a cambio de protección, no soy… -intenta tragar para pasar el nudo que se le atora en la garganta – No soy nadie, a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué debería estar aquí, esconderme de alguien? No me debes protección, puedes dejarme en la aldea si así lo eliges. – Esperó que se enfadara, que se fuera, o hasta que la golpeara en un impulso, por hablarle tan descaradamente, pero nada de eso pasó. En su lugar, tomó su rostro con las manos y la besó tan dulcemente que recién cuando la soltó pudo darse cuenta que en algún momento en ese pequeño minuto las lágrimas ya habían empezado a fluir sin su permiso. Lo tomó de sus vestidos y hundió la cara en su pecho, para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos: todo en él parece atravesarle el corazón como una daga, cada toque, cada palabra. Él no sólo no la alejó, sino que la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó suavemente sus labios en su cabeza, permitiéndole sollozar tranquila contra su cuerpo. Puede escuchar sus palabras ahogadas por la tela, su voz quebrada replicando: "No puedes morir, ¡No te lo permito!". Dibujando una sonrisa, él pasa su mano delicadamente por sus pantorrillas, para subirla hasta el comienzo de sus piernas y alzarla contra la pared en un solo movimiento, apoyando su frente contra la suya; ella no puede ver más allá de sus ojos, que parecen perforarla.

- Volveré a verte, Rin. Lo prometo – pero la muchacha no deja de llorar

- ¿De qué me sirve tu promesa, si no vuelves? Sólo me quedaré aquí esperando a que regreses, entero o en pedazos, y luego seguiremos jugando en el mismo juego de niños. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada claramente? Te amo, Sesshomaru. No te atrevas a abandonarme ahora. – él no contesta nada, pero la besa fervientemente, tomándola por la nuca con una mano, y sosteniendo su cintura contra él con la otra; ella no puede hacer más que responder, que esperar no haberse equivocado al contarle todo esto, pero si la guerra es tan peligrosa como dicen tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad. Sin soltarla, la lleva hasta su futón y la recuesta allí, mordiendo sus labios y lamiendo la piel descubierta por su escote, haciéndola suspirar apenas. Baja su mano hasta sus faldas y soltando su faja, abre sus vestidos de par en par; suelta su propia yukata y acerca su cuerpo al de ella, hasta que murmura su nombre en sus oídos. Ella le contesta suavemente, "sigue"; ya no tiene miedo. Su voz suena ahora como un suave ronroneo, puede sentir la fiebre de su piel sobre su cuerpo, sus palabras asegurándola una vez más antes de continuar: "No volveré a dejarte sola, Rin", y enseguida una punzada en su cuerpo, junto con una oleada de sensaciones que la inundan. Sus manos se sostienen fuertemente de sus hombros, mientras una de las suyas juguetea en su cintura, y la otra se apoya contra las sábanas. El olor de la sangre parece empezarlo a marear, lucha por no perder el control con todas sus fuerzas: podría lastimarla, pero sus gemidos cada vez más intensos no hacen más que provocar al demonio para que aparezca; apoya su cabeza en el pecho de ella para que no pueda ver sus ojos, ahora completamente rojos, pero ella insiste y lo toma del pelo para obligarlo a levantar la mirada. Sabe que podría detener la transformación si tan sólo lo besara, pero nunca fue una muchacha realmente precavida; en su lugar, pasa su lengua delicadamente por su cuello, cuando siente un rugido profundo, y una fuerza que la vuelve a empujar contra el futón: los ojos rojos la miran fijamente, mientras que sus manos sostienen las de ella por sobre su cabeza, cortando todo movimiento. Su ritmo es cada vez más veloz, más violento; muerde su boca hasta que la hace sangrar, y lame el néctar que provocó. Ella no siente miedo: está disfrutando del juego, un calor cada vez más intenso la inunda a cada golpe, un gemido cada vez más audible escapa de ella, hasta que su cuerpo abraza su cintura con las piernas, intentando soportar la increíble velocidad que maneja ahora, cuando sus manos la sueltan y vuelven a apoyarse. Una en el futón y otra en su hombro izquierdo; ella se aferra rápidamente a su espalda cuando se siente culminar al momento en que él le obliga mover la cabeza a un lado y clava sus dientes contra su cuello, rasgando su piel: puede ver cómo sus labios brillan con el tono de su sangre, a la vez que lo siente llenándola, casi quemando su cuerpo. El rugido de él resuena haciendo vibrar cada centímetro de su piel mientras que el grito de ella se hunde en su pecho, palpitante. Sin soltarla aún, pero con su mirada ya ambarina, él abraza su cuerpo y besa su cuello, para hacer que deje de sangrar; sus miradas se juntan y permanecen por unos minutos, asimilando todo lo que acaba de suceder, hasta que caen dormidos.


	21. Chapter 21

Rin se despierta como de un sueño: casi no puede creer lo que ha pasado, pero sabe que no lo imaginó. Siente su cuerpo adolorido, su cuello… En la base de su cuello quedó una marca cubierta de sangre coagulada que rodó apenas por su piel; pero él ya no está con ella. Se gira y puede ver la luz del sol entrando de lleno por el pequeño balcón: es muy tarde ya, debe estar con el señor del castillo asegurando sus movimientos en batalla. Si sólo pudiera acompañarlos… Es sólo una humana, sí, pero no es inútil por eso. Es mejor que muchos, pudo haber acompañado a Kohaku como exterminadora por sus habilidades; no debería quedarse encerrada llorando como una niña pequeña, esperando a que vuelva. No, ella luchará junto con ellos. Se asoma a su puerta apenas sosteniendo sus vestidos con las manos para pedirle a un sirviente que le prepare un baño, y toma sus ropas de batalla. No se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

Dentro del salón se está discutiendo los recientes movimientos de las tropas enemigas, comandadas por Haru, el demonio halcón. Aparentemente, se están moviendo hacia el castillo, así que tendrán que quedarse a defenderlo y forzar una retirada. Por más que su padre no esté muy cómodo con la idea, Lady Hana insiste en participar: Souten debe mantenerse en tierra firme, necesitan a alguien más que pueda quedarse a su lado; a ella no le gusta la idea de que la traten de indefensa, pero tiene razón, la sola idea de caerse a esas alturas no le da mucha satisfacción. En eso, Izumi decide plantear otra opción:

- Si el Lord del Oeste se casara, realmente no podrían alzar sus armas contra él, ¿Verdad? Sería traición. Por ellos y todos los que lo sigan. Y sólo con su retirada nos darían el derecho a tomar sus tierras. Pocos insensatos son capaces de hacer semejante rebelión.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – el sólo mencionar la palabra "casamiento" hace que su piel se erice: no soportaría estar al lado de ninguna youkai soberbia y manipuladora como las que ha conocido como pretendientes, ni mucho menos un mero sirviente. Si alguna vez se va a casar, debe ser con alguien que pueda estar a su altura, con el coraje para ocuparse de sus tierras sin temor a un levantamiento, con actitud para frenar las acciones dispuestas a rebajar su confianza, con el tacto suficiente como para no irritarlo estando cerca de él, pero que no responda órdenes como un simple súbdito. Y no ha conocido un sólo demonio que sea capaz de juntar estas cualidades, ni siquiera alguna mujer con la que pueda pasar más de diez minutos a su lado sin sentirse apabullado. Claro, está Izumi, pero… no, tampoco ella, sabe muy bien cómo ponerle de los nervios y parece que la entretiene. No puede pensar en… ella como su mujer. Siente que algo dentro de él se cierra cada vez que no puede estar cerca, cada vez que ella lo rechaza, pero no puede pensar en ella como su mujer. Se han levantado la mitad de los Lords en su contra por proteger este matrimonio, el sólo pensar lo que sucedería si se casara con una ningen…

- ¿De hecho me lo preguntas? Puedo sentir su habitación apestada con tu aroma, no engañas a nadie… - al decir esto, pasó una mirada por los presentes: nadie parece saber de que está hablando, pero la muchacha del trueno está captando la idea, como si una oleada de furia la invadiera – De acuerdo, tal vez sí engañes a muchos, pero no a mí: ya la has marcado. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tomarla como tu esposa. – al escuchar esto, Souten se levanta casi de un salto y pone el filo de la Raigekijin en su cuello. Él la mira sólo un segundo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres, que no tienes agallas ni para enfrentar tus propias acciones? – Eso seguro lo tocó, es difícil ocultar el disgusto: pocas cosas lo pueden enfadar tanto como que lo llamen débil, o cobarde. El gran Sesshomaru no se deja pisotear por nadie. Sin embargo, ni siquiera voltea a verla y continúa con su conversación.

- Esto lo provocó tu matrimonio, y es con un demonio. El resto de los pueblos se levantarán con ellos si se lo permitimos.

- Que se levanten entonces. Aquí los espero. – ella ahora no sonríe, y Souten había aflojado el agarre de su lanza para voltear a verla: por una vez, en mucho tiempo, está seria. Es la primera vez que la ve así: sus ojos no se despegan de los de él, ni los suyos de ella, como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte, sólo ellos dos. Hasta que algo interrumpe el silencio.

- Yo también los espero – Sesshomaru casi no puede ocultar su sorpresa cuando ve a Hana dirigirse a él: ella aborrece los enfrentamientos, incluso tuvo la idea de continuar su relación en secreto en lugar de casarse si no fuera porque lo tenía a él de su lado. – Has protegido mi elección, más de lo que se puede decir de muchos allí fuera, no dejaré que arriesgues la tuya por simple política.

- Entonces, no podré quedarme atrás. Defendió el corazón de mi hija y no puedo menos que hacer lo mismo por usted. Si es esa su elección, la defenderemos con nuestras vidas de ser necesario. – él no contesta nada, pero los mira a cada uno, se levanta de su lugar y se retira en silencio. Cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación, siente sus pasos detrás de él, siempre tranquila, siempre caminando: sabe a dónde va cada una de sus presas, sus trucos nunca la defraudan; pero por una vez, hoy no está jugando. Se acerca hasta él y apoya su cabeza en su espalda.

- Ya protegiste mi futuro, es hora del tuyo, cachorro. – por una vez, el mote no lo enfadó. Se giró y escondió su rostro en su abrazo. No llora, Sesshomaru no llora, pero hay algo dentro de él que corre, que palpita como nunca. Intenta murmurar algo, pero ella lo detiene.

- No me agradezcas, sólo procura enterarla de tus decisiones esta vez. No quiero tener que correr detrás de ti a limpiar la mugre de tu rostro. – él hace un gesto de disgusto por el recuerdo, pero es sólo fingido. Se aleja de su cuerpo y ella le deja un beso en la frente; sale guiado por el aroma a encontrar a Rin. No está muy lejos.

Su figura se recorta entre las nubes del fondo: está practicando con sus lanzas en una terraza del castillo, ágil, como bailando apenas sobre las puntas de sus pies. No necesita llamarla; lo ve en uno de sus giros por el rabillo del ojo, y rápidamente le dirige una estocada sin siquiera cambiar la trayectoria de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, la ve, y gira su cuerpo para tomar la lanza con su mano y su cintura con la otra, obligándola a sostenerse en su cuerpo; Rin lo mira extrañada, esta vez no se esconde. Recuerda su herida y no puede evitar llevarse una mano al cuello, en cuanto escucha movimiento en el aire. Él la suelta para desenvainar a Bakusaiga, pero una rápida ráfaga de ataques levantan las piedras pulidas del suelo, y con ellas el polvo; no puede ver quien ataca, pero sabe bien quién es. Cuando logró disipar la nube, ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Las escenas belicas no me salen mucho, asi que capaz tarde un poquito más...


	22. Chapter 22

Los habitantes del castillo escucharon un aullido y corrieron hasta la terraza sòlo para verlo alejarse en el aire: pueden suponer rápidamente lo que està pasando e Izumi sale tras de èl, seguida por Hana. Pero cuando Souten quiere seguirlas, el lord la toma de la mano, prohibiendole seguir; ella no està a su nivel y lo sabe, pero no puede dejarla, no cuando està en peligro, se libera del agarre pero las mujeres ya estàn muy lejos, y ella no puede simplemente seguirlas por el aire. Sin embargo, toma impulso y salta de la barandilla, provocando un trueno bajo ella para amortiguar el golpe; si ellos no la llevan hasta allà, entonces deberà encontrar a alguien que lo haga.

Cuando se despierta, ve a su alrededor paredes de piedra sin tratar, fria, humeda. Apenas puede llegar a ver sus manos por la oscuridad de su morada; una luz parece entrar sobre su cabeza, pero es apenas una hilacha que penetra por el borde de la roca que la separa del mundo exterior. siente el olor a musgo rodeándola y sonido de agua detràs de las paredes, pero no puede ver nada; hasta que la roca sobre su cabeza se desplaza, y allí, a varios metros por encima de ella, puede ver un rostro familiar observandola, que pronto se transforma en un ave enorme que la toma con sus garra de los hombros y la sube hasta un lúgubre habitáculo donde no hay un solo mueble que corte el horizonte: todo a su alrededor es ladrillo frío y liso, y la única salida es, como en su prisión, hacia arriba. Una vez atravesada la salida de su jaula, el ave la suelta y vuelve a su forma humanoide, mirando a la muchacha sentada por el golpe a sus pies. Haru. Tuvo que haberlo sabido, le habían dicho que era un blanco fácil para quien quisiera bajar a Sesshomaru de su posición de poder, pero nunca creyò que la sacarìan directamente de entre sus brazos. Èl no dice nada, pero la mira con una sonrisa perversa, como esperando algo de ella, cuando alza su brazo y desgarra el cuello de su yukata hasta el hombro: allì puede ver claramente la herida de la noche anterior, aun sanando. Pasa su lengua por sus labios sin perder de vista la herida: su cabello ondulado del color del oro se desliza por su espalda cuando e acerca para rozar la marca con sus dedos, observando su reacción.

- Para ser el Consejero de una noble mejor, hueles demasiado a cierto Lord de alto rango que conozco. Ah, pero ha dicho que no se casarìa, y sin embargo- se acerca a su cuello y ella se retira hacia atrás para que no llegue a tocarla: puede sentir el olor a carne y podredumbre en su aliento. - Pues, por màs que estè la marca, si no va a hacerte su esposa, no tengo por qué detenerme, ¿Verdad? - la mano que estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro de nuevo, baja enseguida para pasar a través de sus piernas, cuando ella se incorpora de un salto y se defiende contra la pared; èl intenta acercarse, pero escucha una voz que lo llama con un urgencia y tan sòlo sube para retirarse, dejàndola allì, temblando de miedo e impotencia, contra el muro de piedra, con su ropa desgarrada. Pero no se rendirà tan facil.

Haru se dirige a la entrada de su palacio, de menor medida que los de los grandes Lords del Oeste y del Sur, pero muy bien guardado. Aun así, sus guardias no pueden hacer nada contra el poder de Bakusaiga,: llega para presenciar a sus hombres despedazados a sus puertas y un Sesshomaru cubierto de sangre, pero sin una mínima expresión en su rostro. Tiene que reconocer su talento para ocultar sus emociones, o tal vez realmente sea completamente insensible, infalible. No pierde nada con probar su resistencia, después de todo.

- Entiendo que vienes a buscar a cierta acompañante; permiteme que la llame por tì - rapidamente, le hace una seña a un grupò de soldados dentro de palacio que se retiran, y lo invita a pasar con toda tranquilidad, haciendo apenas un gesto a su espada. Sesshomaru puede ver a dos generales moviéndose hacia èl, pero siguen de largo; se empiezan a hacer a la idea de que lo han seguido hasta aquì, aun a pesar de que sus habilidades no están a la altura. Sòlo espera que sepan còmo defenderse en esta situación, no podrà ocuparse de ellas.  
Escucha movimiento a su derecha, a través de los pasillos por donde los soldados partieron unos minutos antes y puede verla allì, sostenida entre varias manos, luchando por zafarse, sucia, cansada y con su ropa desgarrada, pero aún con fuerzas para luchar. Sabía que no permitiría que la quiebren tan facil, pero no puede evitar pensar en lo que pudieron haberle hecho para intentarlo. Sus ojos se tornan rojo pero su semblante no cambia: esta vez no pararà hasta tener el corazón de Haru aún palpitante en sus manos. Esto ya no es por sus tierras; nadie toca a su mujer.

* * *

detesto el teclado de mi novio! Capaz esta tarde lo siga, pero ya en mi casa; me costò un monton escribir con esta porqueria. Anyways, espero sus reviews, disfruten, y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.


	23. Chapter 23

En las puertas del castillo el general, mano derecha, y hermano de Haru, Lord Daisuke, un hombre de hombros anchos, a diferencia del anterior, con el cabello recortado, y una poderosa hacha sobre su hombro, que sòlo podría alzar una fuerza incomparable, se dirige hacia las muchachas que estàn llegando hasta èl; Izumi ni siquiera se detiene, suelta su látigo de fuego en la marcha y lo lanza frente a su rostro, pero con un movimiento del hacha la arroja hacia un lado. al ver esto, Hana torna sus ojos rojos y una llamarada sale de su boca, pero es fácilmente interceptado por el viento que produce el hacha girando a gran velocidad frente a su rostro, con la que la golpea y la arroja al suelo. Serà una intensa batalla.

Dentro del salòn, Haru intenta desequilibrar a Sesshomaru en medio de su batalla, pero aun no pàrece alcanzarlo: cada golpeado es interceptado, pero èl aun no ataca. A través de rabillo del ojo, està viendola luchar para zafarse de sus captores, sin éxito; por mirarla, el halcòn consigue asestar un golpe con sus garras y obligaron a tirarse hacia atrás, aun sin caer. Rin lo vio tambalear por un segundo: el golpe fue más duro de lo que parece; alza sus piernas para saltar sobre el pecho de un soldado que la sostiene desde sus hombros, arrojandolo al suelo y en el aire se posa en el hombro de uno de los otros dos para saltar hasta la espalda del segundo y empujarlo de una patada. Difícilmente los detiene, pero le da tiempo para correr y encontrar un arma: no piensa escapar, y no piensa permitirle a èl abandonar su batalla para cuidarla. Mientras, èl aún no ha podido llegar a ver donde està, inmerso en la batallas como està: pero sòlo es un constante choque de su espada contra las garras de èl, un retroceso y vuelta a arremeter: es increíblemente rápido, y no puede llegar a tocarlo, por más que pùeda leer sus movimientos. Èl intenta alcanzarlo con su garras una vez más, pero en lugar de dirigirse directamente hacia el perro, se mueve a un costado: allì està ella, agazapada, tomando algo del suelo, una lanza de un escudo de armas, prácticamente roma y bastante corta. Intenta interceptar el golpe, que le da de lleno y lo arroja a suelo, pero la atención de Haru ahora està puesta en él y no en ella. Se incorpora pero el halcón aprovecha la oportunidad para golpearlo una y otra vez, sin permitirle sostenerse; Bakusaiga ha quedado lejos suyo, y detrás de la batalla, puede ver a Rn luchando contra otros demonios, mucho más poderosos que ella, pero difícilmente tan ágiles. Haru atraviesa su brazo derecho con sus garras, y lo sostiene, mientras que con su otra mano intent atravesarle el pecho, pero èl usa su látigo para zafarse; sin embargo, los sucesivos golpes le han drenado la energía, y termina de rodilla, intentando levantarse pero in èxito. El demonio le dirige un perversa sonrisa y se prepara para atravesarle la garganta, èl sòlo cierra los ojos y piensa en todo lo que està dejando atrás. Rin luchò opara que pudiera llegar hasta ella, Izumi y Hana lo siguieron para que no pereciera, pero no parece que haya otra salida ya.  
Siente el frío de un filo en la punta de su nariz y abre los ojos, sorprendido por no sentir dolor alguno: frente a sus ojos, puede ver la punta de Bakusaiga a punto de rozarle la piel, pasando a través del corazón de Haru; detràs suyo, una muchacha hace todo lo posible por sostenerse a pesar del cansancio y de la energía demoniaca que despide la espada en su mano y parece quemar su piel. Murmura suavemente unas palabras para èl: "he dicho que no tienes mi permiso para morir", y cae rendida al suelo.

Afuera, la lucha aun continua, pero ambas mujeres apenas pueden ponerse de pie, mientras que Daisuke sigue con energías y casi sin un rasguño. Arremete contra Izumi, de rodillas en el suelo, pero Hana lo detiene, aun con fuerzas; sin embargo, la atraviesa en un solo movimiento y cae al suelo. Los ojos de la dam se nublan de repente, y su furia lo hace transformarse en su forma real, despedazando la garganta de Daisuke de un solo tajo, a pesar de su poder y su hacha. Cuando se voltea para ver el cuerpo de Hana, ya no hay allí más que una marioneta envuelta en fuego azul. La busca con su olfato y consigue verla en los cielos, sobre Kirara, con Souten cuidandola y un muchacho zorro a su lado, usando marionetas para frenar a los soldados menores. Puede ver los refuerzos de los otros Lords llegando a la puerta, pero también siente los pasos ya conocidos detrás de ella: en cuanto los señores se encuentran bastante cerca, Sesshomaru, con la muchacha desmayada en sus brazos, se dirige a ellos:

- Lord Haru y Lord Daisuke han perecido por cuestionar la autoridad, y atacar a la Señora de las tierras del Oeste. Sus tierras, por su traición, pasan entonces a ser parte del territorio del Oeste sin vasallaje mediante. Quien ose continuar esta batalla, queda advertido de sus faltas, y la consecuencia de sus actos. - Los señores se miran entrellosos. ¿La niña humana, la Lady del Oeste? Si huele a èl, y si, la rebelión sólo puede tener sentido en caso de que el Lord no cumpla con sus responsabilidades, pero si ya ha tomado mujer, hay mucho en juego. Demasiado para arriesgarse tan simplemente ante demonios de tan alto rango. De a poco, uno a uno, los señores hincan la rodilla en tierra para demostrar su lealtad y les abren paso para retirarse. La guerra ha terminado.

* * *

La guerra mas corta de la historia.


	24. Chapter 24

Rin despierta inundada por una sensación ya conocido, un aroma familiar: mueve su cabeza y siente el roce de la mokomoko y de su piel contra su rostro, pero aún no abre los ojos. Puede sentir el movimiento de la respiración en su pecho, palpitando contra su cabeza; él acerca su mano a su mejilla y la hace mirar hacia arriba, hacia donde él la observa casi sin expresión, pero ella puede adivinar la preocupación en su rostro y alza su mano para acariciar sus marcas violetas, cuando nota que está vendada: el poder demoniaco de la espada había quemado su mano. De repente, recuerda todo lo que pasó, y sus ojos comienzan a nublarse por las lágrimas; él apoya sus labios contra su frente y la deja sollozar en silencio, contra su cuerpo, sentada en sus piernas y sujetándose de él como si fuera a escapársele en algún momento. Cuando deja de sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, se aleja para poder mirarla una vez más y siente que lo toma de sus cabellos y lo inclina hacia ella para poder besar sus labios. Ella sonríe, puede sentirla sonreír, rodear su cuello con sus brazos, jugar con su boca, y murmurar: "ahora no tienes como escapar"; él muerde suavemente su labio inferior, sostiene su nuca con su mano, y la besa fervientemente, jugueteando con su lengua, provocando un suave gemido de ella cuando se separan al fin, para contestar, "no lo estoy intentando". Ella se acomoda sobre él, abrazando su cintura con sus piernas y tirando su peso hacia adelante para obligarlo a apoyar sus manos contra el suelo para no caer; sin embargo, ella lame sus labios y el reacciona tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acompañándola hasta el suelo de la habitación en que están, la de él, aun en el castillo de Lord Konatsu. Ella toma su obi y lo desata de un sólo tirón, para luego dejar caer su yukata desde sus hombros y pasar la mano por entre sus piernas para sentirlo allí, vibrante contra su cuerpo; él se levanta del suelo sólo por un segundo, permitiéndoles desvestirlo y saborear el lóbulo de su oreja en una sola frase: "este es mi turno de mover las piezas". Apenas separa su cuerpo del pálpito que se alza entre sus piernas puede sentir el leve rugido que intenta ocultar, y termina de soltar su haori, mientras se yergue entre sus piernas para contemplar su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez, para acariciar sus muslos hasta la base de su sexo y sentirlo estremecerse bajo el toque de su mano, acercando su cuerpo a cada caricia, exaltándose por el eléctrico contacto con su piel, curiosa por conocer cada detalle de su cuerpo, rozando sutilmente el rígido miembro con sus labios, escuchando como los rugidos ahogados se vuelven suaves gemidos más humanos al momento en que comienza a juguetear con su lengua, como las uñas truenan al clavarse contra la madera del suelo, como sus músculos se tensan, implorándole que continúe. Unos minutos más, y puede notar como su espalda se levanta del suelo, pero cuando su mano quiere acercarse a ella, vuelve a subirse sobre él y toma sus manos para sujetarlo contra el suelo. Este es su turno de jugar. Mueve apenas un palmo su cadera hacia atrás y lo siente presionar sobre ella, abriéndose paso suavemente, hasta llenarla, provocando un suave quejido que escapó de sus labios; con cada movimiento, el cuerpo de ella parece vibrar, llamándolo, con cada movimiento, el cuerpo de él parece temblar con su profundo ronroneo. Quiere tocarla, acariciar, saborear su piel, pero ella es quien lleva la batuta esta vez, ella es quien quiere verlo suplicar para que no se detenga; ella se inclina sobre él para besar su pecho, su cuello, sus labios, haciendo brotar suaves gemidos a cada paso, lamiendo suavemente su boca, cuando él decide soltarse de la correa y morder sus labios, sosteniendo con una mano su espalda junto a él, y con la otra su cadera, aumentando el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, escuchándola gemir justo al lado de sus oídos, sintiendo su piel resonar como cuerdas vibrantes sobre su cuerpo, notando como lo envuelve cada vez con más ardor, mientras las estocadas continúan con una velocidad inhumana. El tono de los gemidos, cada vez más profundos sube y se ahoga cuando ella esconde su rostro en su cuello, abrazando su pecho con fuerza, mientras que sus rugidos se vuelven gemidos aún muy ásperos para ser humanos, y cuando siente su cuerpo estremecerse al fin sobre él, en pequeños aullidos de satisfacción, levanta el torso del suelo y la abraza fuertemente, cuando unos pocos movimientos más lo hacen rendirse ante ella y soltar un último gruñido contra su clavícula, sin soltar su cuerpo, acunándola sobre él.  
Pasan unos momentos y aun no se sueltan, abrazados como están, asimilando el sabor de la piel del otro, el aroma de su cuerpo, cuando Rin lo toma del pelo para alejarlo de si y apoya su frente sobre la de él.

- Eres un pervertido, cachorrito.

- Puedes secar lo peor de mí, Milady.

- Mh… No me estoy quejando. – ríe y lo besa una vez más, aun una vez más: no puede cansarse ya del sabor de sus labios.

* * *

Me entretuve tanto que me olvide de hacer el final de la historia de Izumi. Meh, el proximo capitulo, capaz esta noche, ya es el ultimo, y capaz capaz, pueda llegar a hacer un epilogo para presentar al primer heredero. Y depsues veremos si seguimos con todas las historias alerededor: Inuyasha, Souten, los principes del Oeste...


	25. Chapter 25 - Final

Por más que quiera quedarse en cama hasta tarde para asimilar todo lo sucedido, debe levantarse: hoy será un día especial en el castillo y él ya se ha ido para terminar con los preparativos, pero aun la están esperando. Un sirviente le avisa desde la puerta de su habitación que su baño está listo, y no pierde más tiempo; se viste apenas y la acompaña. Luego del baño, la joven youkai le vuelve a vendar el brazo y la viste con una yukata de seda finísima y liviana, de un color rosa pálido con detalles romboidales en rojo parecidos a los del Lord del Oeste, recogiendo su pelo en una cola de caballo alta con un broche de rubíes de un diseño similar. Cuando comienzan a acercarse al salón donde las están esperando, puede ver que no hay nadie más que los residentes de la torre hasta ese momento, esperando su llegada: Izumi se voltea cuando nota el cambio en los ojos de Sesshomaru apenas atraviesa el umbral, y por esta vez, le dedica una sonrisa real, sincera, sin trampas, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Hana, que no ha volteado a mirarla, perdida como está en esa brillante sonrisa. El Lord del Oeste la invita con un gesto a su lado, y ella no titubea; Lord Konatsu parece tener lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella toma su lugar junto a él, y la ceremonia comienza.

Luego de la boda, Rin se dirige a una terraza cuando ve a Izumi y Souten apoyadas contra la barandilla; le hace un gesto a su amiga, extrañada de que esté sola, pero ella señala con la cabeza a un costado donde Shippo está hablando con los Lords, inquieto. Se acerca a Izumi y no puede evitar preguntarle, entonces.

- Pensé que vendría más gente, siendo algo oficial.

- No quería que vinieran, no me importan. Este es nuestro momento, no es política: es solo nuestro. – por primera vez en su vida, ve que sonríe sinceramente, ampliamente. Al no haber otros Lords cerca que quieran quitarle su puesto, sus tierras, desterrarla, se sienta segura. Y feliz.

- Pero, ¿Y Lady Irasue? Si se conocen desde pequeños…

- Especialmente ella no. Ya tuve bastante durante años de ella – hace un gesto de cansancio y comienza a reír, pero nota por la cara de Rin que él aun no le ha explicado la relación que tenían. – Mis padres murieron mientras en las guerras que formaron el imperio tal y como es ahora, junto con muchos otros generales; mi padre era hermano de Irasue, así que ella accedió a criarme junto con su hijo, que en ese momento se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies. Yo era apenas unos años más grande que él, pero disfrutaba burlándome mientras le limpiaba la sangre y la tierra del rostro – Izumi comienza a reír con la idea, y Souten no puede evitar la carcajada, pero a ella le cuesta trabajo imaginarse a un pequeño Sesshomaru ofuscado con su carita manchada de sangre, sentado en el suelo. – Antes de abandonar la infancia, él ya podía vencerme en batalla, así que no pude burlarme más de él de esa manera. Siempre encuentro una forma, así que no me deprimí mucho ese día; sigo siendo la hermana mayor después de todo. – Hermanos. Si, son bastante íntimos, si, le permite abrazarlo, si, crecieron juntos. Como hermanos. Y ella que se envenenó la cabeza de tal manera… Ahora lo tiene a él a su lado, como siempre lo quiso, pero más que eso: ahora tiene una madre, una hermana, no, dos hermanas. Ahora tiene una familia. Él la mira y sonríe sutilmente de lejos, prosiguiendo enseguida con su conversación. Una sonrisa solo para ella. Sólo para la señora de las Tierras del Oeste.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final de la historia. Probablemente haga un epilogo para unirla con la continuación, pero no se cuando, o cuando voy a escribir la otra, o el lado de Souten, ademas, que tengo que hacerlo. En estos días ya empieza un cuatrimestre agitadito en la universidad, así que, espérenme, que en algún momento de la vida, volveré. buena vida, y gracias por seguir mi historia.


	26. Chapter 26 - Epilogo

Años despues.

Kagome sale a juntar hierbas medicinales con Akira correteando su alrededor, como cualquier otra mañana: el niño es increíblemente inquieto, corriendo alrededor de la hierba con su plateado cabello corto y sus dos pequeñas orejitas asomándose, pero esta vez en lugar de quedarse con ella, se aleja entre los árboles, directo hacia el pozo de huesos. Cuando ella lo va a buscar, desesperada, la ve allí, vestida como una reina, con su vientre ya abultándose por el embarazo, y las riendas de su dragón en las manos.

- ¡Rin! - corre a abrazar a la muchacha pero el niño llega antes y se le tira a los brazos. - Con cuidado, Akira, la puedes lastimar.

- oh no, no tu también. Dentro de poco tiempo Sesshomaru se pondrá tan molesto que no podré salir del castillo, como si un embarazo me volviera una lisiada. ¡Ah, pero no pienso dejar de luchar mientras pueda! Que un guerrero no nacerá de una madre dócil y sumisa.

- Debo admirar las agallas que tienes con semejante marido - Kagome no puede contener la risa mientras habla - Pero, ¿Ya saben que va a ser?

- No... Pero sera un guerrero o una guerrera seguramente; será cachorro de su padre. Estoy más preocupada porque salga con orejas de perro y le recuerde a Inuyasha - agrega con una sonrisa burlona. - Pero vine a verte por algo más: me pidió que buscara un humano que pueda ayudarme con el parto, quiero pedirte que...

- ¿Podré ser a primera que vea a tu niño? - de la emoción, la abraza tan bruscamente que caen ambas al suelo, ante las risas del niño que sigue correteando alrededor.

- Y Akira puede venir contigo, y la señora Sango con los niños... Realmente los extrañaré a todos si no puedo venir a verlo por tanto tiempo. ¡Y debo presentarte a tanta gente!

Meses después una mujer de cabello plateado con una luna sobre su frente llega hasta la choza de Kagome con Ah-Un para llevarla de urgencia hacia el Oeste, donde era necesitada. Ella no llegó a preguntar nada cuando la llevó de su casa con su niño en brazos, asustado por la idea de que lo dejara solo. Inuyasha las ve retirarse pero ni lo miran cuando pasa, así que decide seguirla para entender qué demonios está pasando. Cree que ella no lo nota, sin embargo, la youkai está bastante atenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor: sólo que tal vez sea más divertido de esta manera. Su cachorrito se está haciendo adulto y va a necesitar a alguien con quien jugar.

Cuando llegan al castillo, los guarias los invitan a entrar pero nadie los recibe; la dama no hace ninguna aclaración, tan sólo camina hasta una habitación esperando que la sigan, adonde se encuentra Rin sentada en su futòn, ya con contracciones, y Sesshomaru a su espalda, susurrándole en el oído para tranquilizarla. La miko, a pesar de lo que disfruta de la escena tan tierna entre su niña y un demonio del que nada así se podía esperar, pide a todos los presentas, menos a Izumi, que se retiren. Especialmente Akira, que no tiene intención de dejarla sola dos minutos, pero a quien el señor de la casa arrastra de un brazo hacia afuera, lo suficiente para hacer que su padre también se retire, vomitando insultos por haberse llevado al niño. Sin embargo, en ver de sacar su espada, como se esperaría, tan sólo llega hasta la puerta, los deja solos y se marcha por un pasillo. Inuyasha no tiene idea de cómo moverse en palacio, de hecho, las veces que Kagome ha venido de visita, él ha preferido quedarse al margen para no tener que cruzarse con su hermano, o peor, algún demonio adulador que no pare de hablar de él como si fuera un dios. Pero hoy no hay opción, y tendrá que seguirlo, al menos, para no perderse.

Es rápido, pero puede seguir su aroma más fresco a través de los pasillos, por más que todo el castillo este inundado con su esencia; siente el aire frio golpeando en su rostro unos metros más allá, y nota que han salido a un patio en el centro del edificio. Allí está el, Bakusaiga en mano, pero sin siquiera notarlo; frente a él, una mujer de ojo s rojos y alas enormes que salen de su espalda, se yergue con una sonrisa piadosa. Está a punto de interrumpir cuando nota a Souten un poco más allá, entrenando.

- ¡Eh, niña! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Mi amiga esta por tener un bebe en este mismo momento, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – apunta su Raigekijin hacia él, pero un paso la obliga a tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás de repente: Akira está tomado de una de sus colas de caballo, al parecer ofuscado porque apuntó su arma hacia su padre. - ¿Qué haces ahí, pequeño? Suelta – ella lo toma de la mano y el muchacho se pone en guardia; no puede evitar sonreír ante el gesto del niño, ¿Ella no era así también de pequeña? ¿No quiso batallar por más que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad, por el honor de su familia? Aunque el pequeño ya es más grande de lo que era ella en su momento; es hijo de su padre, tiene agallas. Entonces, cae en la cuenta – niño… Tu eres Akira, ¿Cierto? Recuerdo el día en que naciste… Rin ayudó a tu madre a tenerte, y ahora ella le está devolviendo el favor. Escucha – se arrodilla en el suelo para poder verlo a los ojos y apoya sus manos, aun sosteniendo la lanza, sobre los hombros del pequeño – Vas a tener un primo, una nueva personita se sumara a tu familia y tú serás el mayor; tendrás que comportarte como un niño grande desde ahora, y cuidar a tu familia. – ante la revelación, el muchacho asiente con toda seriedad, como si fuera su misión en la vida. Inuyasha no puede menos que sorprenderse por su facilidad en manejar al pequeño que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha causado, pero el sonido de la batalla a sus espaldas de repente le llama la atención y puede ver los ojos de su medio hermano rojizos, pero no por la tensión de la batalla, sino por la idea de su mujer sola, enfrentando el dolor por el que él la hizo pasar. Sabe lo que es, y por más que valga la pena el sufrimiento, no puede evitar recordar lo que duele tener que escucharla; y el demonio tiene un oído aún mejor que el suyo. Cuando se acerca muy lentamente, a, ¿Consolarlo, tal vez? Por más que se repita en su cabeza una y otra vez que no es una buena idea, puede ver como voltea a mirar hacia él, no, mas allá de él, de repente; el llanto de un niño retumba entre los pasillos de piedra. Sesshomaru sale disparado hacia allí, seguido por Inuyasha que toma a su hijo rápidamente y lo sube a su espalda, y las dos mujeres.

Cuando Souten llega al fin, seguida por Lady Hana, que pudo haberse adelantado y llegado con los otros, pero prefirió no dejarla atrás, puede ver a Rin sentada con la espalda contra la pared abrazando un bulto de sedas del que se asoman apenas unos cabellos plateados; Sesshomaru está sentado junto con ella, pero no parece ni mirar a la criatura acunandose en sus brazos, ahogado como está en el aroma de la sangre de su mujer. Inuyasha se acerca para ver al retoño de cerca: es una pequeña niña dormitando, con suave cabello plateado y dos pequeñas orejitas de perro pegadas a su cabeza; no puede evitar pensar que es capaz de rechazarla sólo por ser hanyou, o bien, por serlo tan evidentemente. Al fin, el padre mueve su mano para acercarse, y pasa su dedo suavemente por una de sus orejitas, que se sacude enseguida y la hace sonreír: la pequeña tiene cosquillas. Sesshomaru apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Rin para observar a la pequeña, que agita los bracitos hacia él, descubriendo la luna sobre su frente con el movimiento, al tiempo que ella la llama: Kaori. La pequeña princesita. La madre puede ver la alegría en los ojos de su pareja, y al fin, se siente en casa.


End file.
